


STAR WARS: EPISODE VII - THE LAST JEDI REWRITTEN

by GrandAdmiralMatt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandAdmiralMatt/pseuds/GrandAdmiralMatt
Summary: Reposted from my Wattpad. A complete rewrite of the Last Jedi's story to do the old characters justice and fully develop the old ones. Story's finished so I'll just be throwing up the chapters once a week.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. Opening Crawl

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

**STAR WARS**

**Episode VIII:**

**THE LAST JEDI**

**The GALAXY is in conflict! After the destruction of it's terrifying STARKILLER BASE, the malevolent FIRST ORDER has lost much of the control it had over the galaxy. Systems that once pledged Allegiance to the First Order, now aid THE RESISTANCE in the war.**

**To combat their loss of territory, the First Order has begun to gather all their military might, and retake the rebelling systems one by one. However, the Resistance fights back bravely, as the last bastion of hope in the galaxy.**

**Commander of the First Order, Supreme Leader Snoke has summoned Kylo Ren to his command ship THE SUPREMACY, so that the apprentice's training may finally be completed. At the same time, the scavenger Rey, arrives at planet Ahch-to, in the hope that Jedi Master Luke Skywalker will rejoin the fight, and teach her what it is to be a Jedi...**


	2. Art

**Coruscant - Many years ago...**

An X-wing flies in from the depths of space. It races down, towards Coruscant's surface. It flies along the planet's surface, over towering mega-skyscrapers. Its aim for for a specific large building, with a large landing platform on the side. It pulls up and descends to the platform, its landing gear letting out a hydraulic hiss. 

A door on the side of the building pulls open and Leia Organa Solo walks out. An astonished expression is on her face. The door remains open to allow Han Solo to walk out a moment later. They both stand and watch as the ship's cockpit opens. Out climbs Luke Skywalker. He looks ragged and tired, from his bruised face, singed clothing and the slight limp he walks with. Han and Leia run over and embrace him. He grips them tightly as if not wanting to let go. Han shooks a confused look at Leia but she only shrugs. Eventually, they pull apart.

"You alright kid?" Han asks.

Luke's face is full of sorrow and regret.

"What happened?" Leia asks.

"It's Ben. Something happened at the temple..."

Luke tells them something, and Leia begins to sob. Han Solo holds her, looking at Luke with sorrow.

***

Inside the building Han and Leia sit on a couch, opposite of Luke. R2-D2 is on the floor next to him.

"Wait...you're leaving?" Leia says.

"Yes." Luke says, nodding

"Already?" 

"I have to find a way to save Ben." Luke explains. "After what happened...there's nothing I can do with the way I am now. Maybe the old Jedi temples will have information that can help..."

"But we need you here. Especially now." Leia insists.

"Leia..." Han says, putting his hand on hers. "He has to."

Luke gives Han a thankful look.

"I've got a pretty good idea of where I'm going. I'll leave R2 here."

R2-D2 beeps in confirmation.

"He's got half the map, I've left the other half with a man named Tekka. Its just a precaution. But, hopefully you won't need it. I should be back before too long."

***

Outside, Luke is about about to get back in his X-wing. He turns back to look at Han and Leia.

"I guess this is goodbye. For now." Luke says.

"Come back soon. And please find a way to save my son." Leia says.

"I'll...try." He says.

"I thought you always say there is no try?"

They both smile weakly, and hug. Luke turns to Han.

"Take care of yourself, kid." Han says, smirking.

Luke smirks. "I'm practically an old man now. How long you gonna keep calling me kid?"

"You'll always be a kid to me, Luke."

The two hug. Then, Luke climbs into his X-wing, and starts to take off. He gives them one last wave before shooting off into space.

**Geldor - Years Later**

A series of star destroyers drop of hyperspace, a star backlighting them. A marbled planet hangs below. The destroyer at the head is the Finalizer. On the bridge we see First Order General Armitage Hux. He scans the the area outside the view port, finding nothing beside the planet. His brow twitches with annoyance.

"Where is he?" Hux asks one of his officers.

"It seems he got caught up in some kind of skirmish just before they were about to jump to hyperspace."

Hux frowns. "Just how long does he expect us to wait?"

"Unclear. However, he did say that starting without him would yield 'unfortunate results'."

Hux grits his teeth. "I will not be kept waiting by some has-been, old empire admiral! We attack now! Prepare for assault!"

"Yes, sir." The officer says.

"Battle stations!" Hux bellows.

On the bridge, officers dash to consoles. Outside, TIE fighters take off, aligning into battle-formations in front of the destroyers. The fleet makes its approach on the planet. A few dozen smaller fighters along with a handful of larger cruisers shoot up from the planet's surface to meet them.

"Is that all they can muster to resist us?" Hux says. "A few outdated ships? This shouldn't take long. Blast them out of the sky!"

The Finalizer's massive artillery cannons begin to fire upon the defending ships. The ships are torn to shreds with ease. Half are decimated in seconds. Hux smiles.

"And to think that old-" Hux starts to say.

"Sir!" An officer interrupts.

He turns angrily. "What is it?"

"There's something wrong with those ships. Not only are they not attempting evasive maneuvers, but they aren't firing back either!"

Hux turns back, concern on his face. The ships are being destroyed without any attempt to defend.

"Sir, ships incoming!" Another officer shouts.

"What!?" Hux exclaims

A small fleet of Resistance ships jump out of hyperspace behind the First Order fleet. They open fire. Laserfire smashes into the destroyers. X-wings zoom in, destroying turrets and TIE fighters with ease. The frigates and corvettes of the resistance continue a steady stream of fire on the star destroyers, battering their shields. A group of X-wings race along the side of the Finalizer and launch proton torpedoes into the ship's engines. The Finalizer's bridge is rocked by the resulting explosion.

"Our engines are taking heavy damage!" An officer cries.

"Where the hell are my TIE fighters!?"

"They're occupied with an X-wing!"

" _An_ X-wing? As in one!?" Hux says with disbelief.

Just outside the bridge we see a black-painted X-wing blast three TIE fighters in quick succession. Hux looks on in shock, as the X-wing fires a proton torpedo at the bridge. There's an explosion and the bridge trembles, but is otherwise unharmed. Hux's eyes burn with fury.

***

"Yeah! That feel good!?" Poe Dameron shouts in cockpit of his X-wing

BB-8 releases a series of triumphant beeps.

"You said it buddy!"

"Squadron leader! We need assistance, the TIE fighters are starting to focus back on us!"

"That's a mistake." Poe says. He throttles the engine and zooms over to where the fighters are attacking the Finalizer's engines. The TIEs are swarming the few X-wings. Several TIE fighters are blasted, but just as many X-wings meet the same fate. Poe drops into a spin, blasting half-a-dozen TIEs into oblivion. Several TIEs jump on his tail, but he slams the inertial dampeners and as the TIES race past, he blasts them too. He cuts his way to the engines.

"Hope you like the taste of protons." Poe fires a proton torpedo directly into the already damaged engine. After several smaller explosions around the inside of the Finalizer, the engines finally dim, and die.

"Alright that's it! We're out of here." Poe orders.

The X-wings all scatter and all the Resistance ships prepare to jump to lightspeed.

***

"Sir, our engines are down!" An officer informs Hux on the bridge. "The rest of the the fleet is damaged, but still functioning. Shall I order a pursuit?"

Hux looks defeated. "No. The fleet is to remain together. Splitting us up is exactly what they'd want."

The resistance ships jump to hyperspace, while Hux watches with anger.

"What a mess." Hux says. "Make sure-"

"Sir!" An officer suddenly says. "We have an incoming vessel! It's one of ours!"

Hux turns to see the Chimera drop out of hyperspace. It is accompanied by two other star destroyers. Hux's eye twitches ever so slightly.

"Sir we have a message." an officer says. "The Grand Admiral says he's coming aboard."

Hux face is an image of the absolute absence of joy.

A shuttle lands inside the Finalizer's bay. Hux is waiting along with his stormtroopers at the opposite side of the bay. The shuttle's doors open and Grand Admiral Thrawn walks out. Thrawn looks old, his face slightly wrinkled, and his blue-black hair beginning to gray. His eyes betray none of that age. They glow red, and inspect every inch of the bay. Hux swallows. Thawn is accompanied by Captain Phasma and a squad of stormtroopers.

"General Armitage Hux. It has been some time." Thrawn says evenly.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn." Hux says, with reserved disdain."You're looking old."

Thrawn chuckles. "No one escapes age Hux. All we can do is take advantage of the experience that comes with it."

Hux ignores the comment and turns to Phasma.

"Captain Phasma. I did not expect to see you here."

She stares back from the hollow eyes of her chrome helmet.

"The Supreme Leader requested I be here. It seems all high-ranking officers are being gathered to deal with the current situation." Phasma explains.

"I see." Hux says. "And where is the Supreme Leader?"

"He will be with us shortly." Thrawn explains. "However, until then, I feel we should discuss what just occured here."

Hux frowns. "It seems that the rebels set a trap for us. They purposely leaked the location of one of their 'bases' on Geldor, then launched a surprise attack."

"Quite astute." Thrawn nods. "Now if only you'd managed that deduction before you'd gotten your ship crippled."

"As if you would have done much better!" Hux hisses.

"I would have." Thrawn states simply. "Because, it was obvious that this was a trap."

"If it was so obvious, then why did you not say anything!?" Hux demands.

"I believe I did mention that things would go poorly without my presence. However I anticipated that you would ignore my advice. So in actuality, I wanted to see how well you would perform under such circumstances. I do not find myself particularly impressed."

Thrawn starts to walk off into one of the ship's corridors. Hux narrows his eyes at Thrawn.

"You never explained how you so easily could tell that this was a trap."

Thrawn stops in his tracks. He reaches into his white uniform and pulls out a small sculpture.

"This is a piece of Gledor sculpting. Do you know much about Geldorian sculptures?"

"I do not." Hux says, clearly irritated.

"Few do. That is because the people of Geldor prefer to construct forgeries instead of original works. This," he says, waving the sculpture. "Is a mere imitation. A fake. They are very good at it, I must say. The rebels that attacked you just now, while being supplemented by other forces, were likely primarily from Geldor."

"Your point?" Hux asks, starting to lose patience.

"My point is that a Geldorian commander would not face a confrontation head on. It is not in their nature. Instead they offered you something hollow. A fake base, with fake fighters."

"And you say that you learned all of that from a sculpture?" Hux asks, incredulous.

Thrawn smiles, then tucks the sculpture back into his uniform.

"Learn about art, Hux. When you understand a species' art, you understand that species."

Thrawn walks off, leaving Hux, staring after him.

***

**Crait**

The Resistance ships drop out of lightspeed, just beyond a stark white planet. Crait. The Resistance ships approach the planet. They enter the planet's atmosphere and begin to cruise along its surface, salt kicking up in their wake. A rebel base is built into the base of a mountain. The ships descend and land inside the base. Poe's X-wing lands and he jumps out, along with BB-8. He and the other pilots are met with a cheering crowd. Finn stands a distance away. He is smiling, but doesn't quite happy. Poe sees him and waves. Finn waves back. Poe slips out of the crowd and walks over.

"Good to see your back on your feet." Poe says.

"Still sore. But could be worse, considering I took a lightsaber to the back." Finn admits. 

"How long you gonna keep bragging about that one?" Poe chuckles.

Finn similes but after a moment his expression falls.

Poe sighs. "You thinking about Rey?"

"...I just wish I knew where she was." He says.

Poe shrugs nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it. She'll be back with Luke Skywalker in no time."

"I dunno about that, Poe." Finn says, with uncertainty."If Skywalker's been gone this long, don't you think there's a reason he hasn't come back?"

"Course not. He's a hero. He'll come." Poe says confidently.

Finn doesn't reply.

"Man, Luke Skywalker...he blew up the first death star you know." Poe says.

"Yes." Finn says, sighing as if he's heard this quite often. "I think everyone in the galaxy knows he blew up the first death star."

"I'd love to fly with a legendary pilot like him." Poe says wistfully.

"Well here's hoping you get your chance." Finn says. "'Least you have a chance to go out and do stuff..."

"Still no assignment?" Poe asks.

"Nope." Finn confirms. "These guys will barely let me mop the floors..."

"I'm sure they'll find something for you to do." Poe says, nonchalantly. "I mean, you did help take down Starkiller Base."

Finn looks uncomfortable. "That was mostly you guys, I didn't do that much..."

General Leia Organa walks up to the pair at that moment. She looks at Poe with a disapproving look.

"I heard you pulled some pretty reckless moves out there." She says.

Poe shrugs. "Can't win a war without taking a few risks."

She sighs, then shakes her head. "Poe, you're a damn good pilot. But, that doesn't make you invincible. All it takes is one mistake."

He waves a hand, "I'm careful enough."

"Watch yourself," She says poking him in the chest. "Don't think I won't demote you, just because your good at your job. Good pilots are hard to come by, I don't want to lose you in some small scrap with the First Order."

"Yes ma'am," He says saluting lazily.

She shakes her head again, but smiles this time. She looks at Finn.

"Finn." she says, to him.

"Yes, Princ...Sen...General Organa?" Finn says, stumbling between titles.

Leia chuckles.

"How are your injures?" She asks.

"Mostly healed up." Finn answers.

"Good, we need every pair of hands we can get." Leia says, nodding. "Oh, I almost forgot, Admiral Ackbar needed to talk to you."

"Really?" Finn asks, with interest. "What about?"

"You'll have to ask him."

She looks both of them up and down. "Take care of yourselves. This war is far from over."

"Yes ma'am!" They both salute.

With that Leia walks off.

"That's one tough woman." Finn comments.

"Really?" Poe says. "Seems to me like she's barely keeping it together."

"What makes you say that?" Finn asks.

"Her husband just died, Finn. Trust me, she isn't well. "

Both stare after Leia as she walks away.

"So...Ackbar wants to talk." Poe says, changing the subject. "Maybe he's got a mission or something for you."

"Yeah!" Finn says excitedly. "Just hope it's not something boring, like guard duty..."

***

**The Supremacy**

Two stormtroopers stand guard on either side of a grey hallway. Kylo Ren stalks past them. He is wearing his helmet. He passes several other stormtroopers as he prowls through grey corridors. Eventually, he comes to a massive doorway. There are two red armored Praetorian guards standing there. The guards stare at Kylo. He stares back. After a moment the guards stand aside. Kylo places his hand on the door. There is a loud grinding. Slowly the doors pull open. Kylo steps through, and the doors rapidly close behind him. Kylo looks up at the room that now engulfs him. Sparse red lights cast deep shadows in the room. There are six more red armored Praetorian guards placed throughout. At the center of the room are steps leading up to an elevated throne. There sits Supreme Leader Snoke. He is a huge creature, as tall sitting as the guards are standing. His face is in shadows, and his eyes cannot be seen. Besides the throne there are four black garbed individuals. Two of them on each side of Snoke. Kylo walks up to the bottom steps of the throne, and kneels.

"Master..."

"Kylo Ren..." Snoke rasps. "...you have surprised me."

"Master?" Kylo Ren says, hesitantly.

"...with your incompetence!" Snoke looks up, to leer down at Kylo with his yellow eyes.

"Master when the moment came to kill Han Solo, I did not hesitate! I-"

"You think yourself great for killing a smuggler who shared your blood!?" Snoke hisses. "You lost to a girl who had never before held a lightsaber! Your orders were to bring her to me, yet you failed even that simple task!"

"I was wounded! And she...was stronger than expected." Kylo says, looking down.

Snoke laughs. Its is a raspy, horrific sound.

"I named you the leader of the Knights of Ren once. I see now, that was premature. The Skywalker blood may run through your veins, but you are far from a master of the dark side."

"I am the master of the Knights of Ren!" Kylo Ren shouts. "I will prove to you that I-"

Snoke taps a finger down on the arm of the throne. Kylo Ren slams into the floor. He struggles to get up but is held there by the force. Slowly, Snoke rises from his throne. He stands up to his full height of ten feet, form clad in dark robes. He gestures up, and Kylo Ren floats into the air, still restrained.

"Listen to me _boy_. You are a descendant of Darth Vader. He wiped out the Jedi. What have you done? Killed your useless father? Failed to bring me a single girl from a desert planet? No...you may earn back the title of 'Master of the Knights of Ren', when you prove yourself worthy of it. You are not worthy of this either."

Snoke pulls off Kylo Ren's helmet and throws it across the room. It clatters to the floor, echoing in the dark chamber. Kylo Ren's face is exposed. There is fear in his eyes as he gases at the looming Snoke.

"For now, Ador Ren will take over as the leader of the other Knights." Snoke says.

Kylo looks at one of the beings beside Snoke's throne. A human man with blonde hair. He sneers at Kylo Ren.

"When you can best all of your brothers, I will consider returning your position. Now let's begin. You're training has been delayed long enough."

Kylo drops to the floor in a heap. All four of the black-garbed figures ignite some kind of electro-staffs. Besides Ador Ren, there is Cad Ren, a bulky male Kiffar, Tabor Ren a slim male Twi'lek , and Valto Ren, a Zabrak female. Kylo Ren glares at them, and drags himself to his feet. The Knights advance on Kylo Ren. He ignites his lightsaber. Ador launches the first strike. Kylo blocks, and shuffles back. More attacks come from several Knights at once. Kylo blocks the first few, then begins to dodge attacks. He parries an electro staff strike, and moves for a thrust, but takes a hit in the ribs. He retreats back, but the four begin to surround him. He parries and blocks strikes, but cannot seem to counterattack. As a last ditch effort, Kylo tries to push all of them back with the force. The move is ineffective, as the Knights resist the force-push. They advance on Kylo and their attacks begin to slip through his guard. Soon Kylo is taking electro staff strikes from all sides. Kylo Ren falls to the floor, where the Knights begin to beat him.

"Careful now." Snoke says. "It wouldn't do to kill the heir to Darth Vader. Just teach him a lesson he wont soon forget..."

Kylo Ren huddles down, and the Knights continue to beat him.


	3. A Long Time

**Ahch-to**

Rey stands on the island summit, opposite the robed figure of Luke Skywalker. In her outstretched hand, she presents him the lightsaber. He stares down at it, brow furrowing. Save for a gust of an ocean breeze, there is only silence between the two. Rey shifts, uncomfortable.

"...what is that?" Luke finally asks.

"You're lightsaber." Rey replies.

"No it isn't."

"Yes. It is." Rey insists, waving it at him.

He leans in, looking closer. "It couldn't be..."

"It is."

"I...lost that lightsaber decades ago, on the cloud city of Bespin. Darth Vader chopped my hand off while I was holding it, and it fell into oblivion. Where in the galaxy did you find it?"

"In the basement of a dirty cantina." She says.

He raises an eyebrow. "How did it get there?"

"I don't know!" Rey says exasperated. "Look are you gonna take it or not? My arm is starting to get tired."

Luke hesitates, then reaches out and takes the lightsaber. He holds it gingerly, rolling it in his grip. He ignites the light-blue blade and stares at it.

"Never thought I'd see this again..." He says, with amazement.

Then, he looks at Rey, eyebrow quirking.

"Who exactly are you?" Luke asks.

"I'm Rey." She replies.

"Rey what?" Luke prods.

"Just Rey."

He shrugs. "Alright Rey, how did you find me?"

She nods back towards where she came from. "We found the map, and your droid filled in the rest."

Luke deactivates the lightsaber and studies her.

"Why you?" He eventually asks.

"Excuse me?"

"They could have sent anyone." Luke explains. "Han, Leia, Chewie. Hell, even Lando wouldn't be strange. But we've never met. Why would they send you, and not the others?"

Rey looks uncomfortable. "...actually Chewbacca is here. He's back at the ship."

"Well what are we doing sitting around on this mountain!? Let's go see him! I haven't seen that hairy guy in ages!"

"Al..alright." Rey says reluctantly.

Rey starts walking back the way she came, with Luke in tow. She keeps shooting glances over he shoulder at Luke, as if to make sure he's still there. Her glances are laced with not a small amount of awe.

"Stop that." He says.

"Stop what?"

He sighs. "Stop staring at me."

"Sorry. But...you're Luke Skywalker. You destroyed the Death Star! You fought Darth Vader and the Emperor and defeated them both! You single-handedly toppled the Empire! You're a legend!" She grows more excited with each word.

He shakes his head. "All of that happened years ago. I haven't been that man in a long time... _a long time._ " He look distant for a moment.

"You're a Jedi master!" Rey insists.

His gaze flickers away. "Kid, I'm not really much of-"

Luke's next words die, as the Millennium Falcon comes into view. Luke stares at the ship, eyes widening.

"You came here...in the Millennium Falcon?" He says, troubled.

"Yes..." Rey says, uneasy.

"...where is Han Solo?" He says, seriously.

Before Rey has a chance to respond, the platform of the Millenium Falcon opens up. Out walks Chewbacca, with R2-D2 rolling in, next to him.

"Chewie! R2!" Luke runs down to the two, leaving Rey behind.

Chewbacca grabs Luke into a crushing hug. Luke almost chokes from the strength of the the embrace. Chewbacca lets out a wookiee howl.

"M-missed you too, buddy." Luke gasps out.

Finally Chewbacca puts Luke down. Luke smiles at the wookiee, then turns to R2-D2. He crouches down and puts a hand on R2-D2's top.

"And how have you been, old friend?"

R2-D2 beeps animatedly.

Luke laughs. "You aren't looking too young yourself."

Luke then stands back and looks at the two of them. He smiles at first. But after a moment, the expression falls.

"Chewie...where's Han?"

Chewbacca looks down, and purrs sadly. R2-D2 also releases a sad beep. The concern on Luke's face is growing. Rey walks over and looks up at him. Her eyes are sorrowful.

"No..." Luke says.

"I'm sorry..." She says. "But...Han Solo is dead."

Luke drops to his knees. His eyes are wide with shock. He doesn't say anything for several moments.

"H-How?" He stammers.

Rey looks away, on the verge of tears.

"He was killed by...Kylo Ren."

Luke looks up, astonished. Then after a moment, he looks back down, pain on his face.

"Ben..." He sobs. "...what have you done?"

Luke Skywalker begins to cry.

***

It is several hours later. Luke, Rey, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 are gathered around a campfire not far from the Falcon. Luke is staring into the flames, expression sullen. Rey is looking at him, uncertainty on her face.

"How did you know Han?" He finally asks.

Rey looks surprised by the question.

"I...met him when I stole his ship." she laughs sadly. "We'd just found the map you'd left in a droid and were trying to take it to the Resistance. When Han found us and discovered we were looking for you, he helped us out. He taught me a lot in that time. He was a good mentor, and an even better pilot."

Luke nods, still looking into the flames.

"Tell me about...how it happened." He says.

Rey sighs. "The First Order built a superweapon..."

Luke scoffs. "They're good at that, The Empire. Or whatever they want to call themselves, these days."

"It was planet-sized base, that could destroy several worlds at a time."

Luke finally looks at her, surprise on his face.

"We destroyed it." She says quickly.

"When are they gonna learn to stop making Death Stars..." he mumbles to himself. "I'm sorry, go on."

"Kylo Ren captured me, and brought me to the base. So Han and Finn came to save me-"

"Finn?" Luke asks.

"He's a stormtrooper...or used to be." Rey explains.

Luke blinks.

"He's on our side though." She explains. "He's saved me more than once."

Luke shrugs and motions for her to continue.

"We were about to leave...but Han saw Kylo Ren. Han thought he could convince him to come back with him. He...he was wrong. Kylo Ren...stabbed his own father through the chest."

Luke puts his head into his hands. Rey stares at him for a while longer, before turning to look into the fire. They sit in silence for some time. Eventually Luke looks at her.

"Is that why they sent you?" He asks."Because you saw it happen?"

Rey chews her lip. "That's part of the reason. I think Leia wanted to come too. But the Resistance needs her. "

Luke nods. "She always did put duty first."

"There's..." Rey starts,"...another reason I'm the one that came here."

Luke gives her a quizzical look. Rey sighs and looks around. She focuses on a rock near the fire. She raises a hand towards the rock, breathes, and closes her eyes. The rock starts to rattle. Luke sits up straight. Slowly, the rock begins to rise off the ground. He stares at it, wide-eyed. The rock falls to the ground. Rey exhales, and looks frustrated.

"It doesn't work always, and it's really hard when it does." She says.

"You can use the force." Luke says, with surprise.

Rey nods slowly.

He doesn't say anything for a moment. "You came here so that you could bring me back and so I could train you to use the force?"

"Yes." Rey confirms.

Luke is quiet again.

"...no."

"No!?" Rey asks, incredulous.

"No." Luke says firmly, this time.

"Why not?"

"Why not!? You just told me my last student killed my best friend! Why would you even want to be taught by me!?"

"Because you're Luke Skywalker!"

"Don't!" He pauses, catching himself. "Don't...say that like it means anything anymore. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find someone else."

"There is no one else!" Rey exclaims, growing angry. "You're the last Jedi!"

"The Jedi were not the only ones that could use the force. Look hard enough and you'll probably find someone that can teach you its ways."

"Like who? Kylo Ren!?"

Luke winces. Rey glares at him.

"It's not that I don't want to help you Rey. It's that I don't think I can anymore. I'm not the man I used to be."

He pulls out his lightsaber she gave him earlier.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not fit to teach anyone anymore." Luke says, sadly.

He holds out the lightsaber to her. She refuses to take it. He sighs and puts it back in his cloak. He walks up the hill, to a house on the side of the mountain. He walks inside and slams the door shut. Rey is left looking very confused, and very alone.

***

**Crait**

Finn walks through the halls of the Resistance base. He comes to a stop at door that opens of its own volition. He steps inside to see Admiral Ackbar sitting at a table.

"Have a seat Finn."

Finn walks over and sits down, looking excited.

"Do you finally have an assignment for me? Is it a secret infiltration mission? Sneaking behind the enemy lines, that kind of thing? Or maybe-"

"-Finn." Ackbar says, cutting him off. "This is not about a mission for you. Rather, it's why you haven't been assigned to any."

"Oh." Finn says. "Why is that?"

Ackbar sighes. "I suppose I'll get right to it Finn. There have been some questions about...loyalty."

"Loyalty?" Finn asks confused.

"Because of the nature of...you previous, rather recent, line of work."

Finn hesitates. "...because I was a stormtrooper?"

"Yes." Ackbar confirms."

"So you don't know if you can trust me is that it?" Finn says with disappointment. "What, do you think I might be some kind of spy or something?"

"No one is calling you a spy. You did help us destroy Starkiller Base, after all. We are fully convinced that you left the First Order and do not plan to return. However, there remain some concerns about your former position as a Stormtrooper."

"What kind of concerns?"

"We are wondering how capable you are of fighting men you once called friends, and allies."

"You didn't get friends as a stormtrooper. Just squadmates. If they died you left their bodies in the mud. I didn't hesitate to shoot my way out of a star destroyer to save Poe." He shakes his head, more to himself than the Admiral. "Trust me, I have no one I'd call friends in the First Order, and I'm not a stormtrooper anymore."

"Nevertheless, it is all you have ever known. So you can understand us being hesitant about how we will make use of you."

Use me however you like Admiral." Finn's expression grows weary. "I came here because I wanted to do the right thing."

"We will....consider. You must understand that trust takes time to build."

Finn looks down. "Is that all?"

"Yes, I think we're done here."

Finn gets up and leaves.

***

**Ahch-to**

The next morning Rey is lays next to the dying embers of the fire, still asleep. Chewbacca is up and chewing on eating something. R2-D2 next to him, beeps quietly. The two of them are having an unintelligible conversation. Luke approaches from further up the island. He sits down next to Rey. She moans and opens her eyes. She sits up, and looks at Luke. He hands her a cup of green milk. She takes it and starts to drink.

"You still haven't left." Luke says.

"No." She replies.

"Not going to give up that easy then?" He asks.

"No."

Luke sighs. "Why do you want to learn to use the force, Rey?"

"Do you...want the short answer or the long one?"

"The long one. I'm not going anywhere." Luke says.

She pauses before replying. "I grew up on a desert planet out in middle of nowhere. I had to fight to survive. Sometimes I couldn't eat. My earliest memory there, is being abandoned. I've always thought I was nobody, that I was worthless. That...I didn't matter. But when I finally left that place...when Kylo Ren captured me...I found something, inside myself. All of a sudden I wasn't nobody. I wasn't worthless. I felt like I had a place in the universe for the first time in my life, even if I didn't know what exactly that place was. I want to learn the force because that's the only way I can find out who I'm supposed to be."

Luke smiles, wistfully. "You know, I was born on a desert planet too."

"Really?"

Luke nods. "Tatooine. Moisture farming. I couldn't wait to get away from that place. I was half convinced I never would. But then one day my uncle bought a couple of old droids, one with a message of a princess in trouble, asking for a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Well I found Ben Kenobi and together we set off to help that princess. Ben taught me all he could of the force in the time we had. After he died, I was sure I'd never be a Jedi. But, eventually I found Yoda, an old Jedi master on Dagobah. The two of them taught me everything I know about the force. Without them I never would have amounted to much more than a moisture farmer. But...I'm not Ben Kenobi, and I'm not Yoda. I couldn't bring back the Jedi like I wanted to. In the end all I did was created a monster: Kylo Ren."

"I don't want to be trained by Ben Kenobi or Yoda." Rey says "I want to be trained by Luke Skywalker! Kylo Ren made his choice. Just because he turned to the dark doesn't mean that I will too. Please! Just show me how I can get control of this thing I can do."

Luke stares at her thoughtfully. "What do you think the force is Rey?"

"Its something Jedi used to move rocks and control people." Rey says.

Luke lets out a chuckle. "No. The force isn't just something the Jedi used. It's something they were a part of. Something we're all a part of. It holds the universe in balance, and binds all things together. its an all present, all penetrating energy field. In short...there's a lot more to it than just moving rocks."

"Well maybe I'd know that if you'd actually teach me." Rey retorts.

"Not gonna happen." Luke says.

"If you don't want to help me, then fine. But at least come back with me and help fight the First Order. The Resistance needs you!"

Luke shakes his head. "I can't do that anymore I'm not..." he pauses, searching for the words. "...look my days of being a hero are over. There are plenty of people you could use that are a better choice than me. I'm sorry but I can't fight your war for you. What, do you think I'm just gonna take on an army by myself?"

"No, but you could at least help!" She insists.

"It's not..." He sighs. "It's not that simple."

"What about your sister?" Rey points out. "Leia's waiting for you."

Luke looks away, not replying. Rey sits back, frustrated. For a moment the only sound is that of the waves against the island. Eventually Rey stands up, and storms off. Chewbacca and R2-D2 are staring at Luke. He shifts uncomfortably.

"What?" He asks.

R2-D2 beeps something.

"No R2...I can't just...I wish I could but..."

R2-D2 projects the recording of princess Leia.

"Help me Obi-wan Kenobi! You're my only hope!"

Luke stares at the recording, sighing.

"Thats cheating..."

R2 beeps happily. Chewbacca growls pointedly.

"Alright alright..." Luke gets up. "...but I'm not training her."

He walks after Rey. She glances back at him, still looking angry.

"Follow me." He says.

"You'll train me?" She asks,perking up.

"No." He says firmly.

She looks disappointed.

"...but, I will show you something. This way." He says, motioning.

He walks off, and Rey quickly follows.

***

Luke leads Rey up to a cliff on the side of the island. The cliff overlooks the ocean. Waves crash against the rocks below. Just beneath the surface of the water, sits Luke's X-wing. Rey sees the ship and looks like she wasn't to ask, but bites her tongue. There is a large, flat rock near the edge of the cliff. Luke walks over to it.

"Sit there." Luke says, indicating the rock.

Rey sits.

"What are we going to-" She starts to say.

"Close your eyes." Luke orders.

Rey sighs, but closes her eyes.

"Now reach out."

Rey reaches out her hand.

"Not with your hand." Luke says, bemused. "With your feelings."

"Oh." Rey drops her hand. She gets a concentrated look on her face.

"Now, what do you feel?" Luke asks.

"...nothing?"

"You're trying too hard. Let yourself become part of your surroundings. Feel the waves of the sea the flow of the wind..."

Rey takes a breath and lets it out.

She sees the island from an aerial view in her mind.

"I see it...the island."

"Good. What else?"

Images of the grass, trees, and various critters on the island.

"I feel...the plants and the animals."

"Keep going." Luke encourages.

Images of the dirt below the island, followed by buried bones, then sprouting flowers.

"I feel the dirt, and the bones in the dirt. It's...not just life, it's death, and rebirth. It's all part of the endless cycle."

"Yes." Luke says. "The force exists in all things. It's touching us at every moment, all of us. You're just one of the ones who can feel it, who can reach out and touch the strings. You can influence the flow of the universe, even if just in very small ways. It is a weighty responsibility, one that consumes far too many who receive it. After seeing that do you really still want me to-"

"-Wait." Rey says, cutting Luke off. "There's another place...a cave."

There is an image of a cave in the side of the island. It is pitch-black inside. There are withered, grotesque vines growing out from it."

Luke looks concerned. "...that's the darkness. It balances out the light. They are opposites. You don't want to go there. Pull away from it, Rey."

The cave seems to whisper.

"Its...calling to me."

"Rey don't go in there!" Luke shouts.

The image of the cave moves closer, multiple whispers layering over each other.

"It...has something I want..."

"Rey no!"

The darkness starts to consume the vision. The stone begins to crack beneath Rey. Luke looks frantic.

"I can feel-"

*SMACK*

Rey blinks her eyes opened, stunned. Luke is standing there with an outstretched hand. There is horror in his eyes.

"It was drawing you in.... you...you didn't even try to fight it..." He explains, horrified.

"I just-" Rey stammers.

"You were just what!?" Luke exclaims. "Trying to become another Kylo Ren!?"

"I...I just wanted to know..." Rey says quietly.

Luke shakes his head, looking down.

"I'm sorry...this is my fault. I shouldn't even have shown you this much."

He turns and starts to walk away.

"Wait!" Rey cries.

Luke keeps walking.

Rey looks down, defeat in her eyes. But, then she sits up with a look of realization.

"Where...where were you?" She asks, suddenly.

Luke stops in his tracks.

"I felt this entire island. Everything on it, alive or dead. But not you."

Luke turns around slowly. His face is in shadows.

"What...happened to you?" Rey asks, with shock.

Luke sighs.

"I can no longer feel the force. I'm cut off from it. I have been since...since the day Kylo Ren and a handful of my students, murdered all the others."

"That's why you didn't want to teach me..." Rey says, the truth dawning on her. "You can't even feel the force yourself, let alone teach it. That's the real reason you don't want to help, with me, with the war. You aren't a Jedi anymore...you're just an old man now..."

Rey's voice trails off. She looks at Luke as if she sees him for the first time. Luke is quiet for what seems like eternity.

"...I came to this island because its all that's left of an ancientJedi temple. I thought meditating here might reconnect me with the force. But I was wrong. Even after searching for so long, I haven't been able to find a way to restore my abilities. A part of me wishes I could help you Rey. But the truth is...I can't even help myself."

Luke walks away, leaving Rey alone on the cliff.

* * *

Hey, author here! Hoped you liked this chapter and just letting you know I finished up a new damatic reading video. So if you're looking for something else to enjoy you can check it out here: https://youtu.be/CnuJ6RZdqqM

But regardless, thanks for reading!


	4. Disappointments

**The Supremacy**

Kylo Ren is once again dueling with the Knights of Ren, light of the clashing weapons flashes through the dark room. A loud grinding noise signals the opening of the massive entry door. Hux and Thrawn stride into the room.

Snoke watches the fight from his throne. There are a pair of twi'lek concubines, one green, and one red, on either side of his throne. Snoke rubs the red one's cheek as he watches the fight, disinterested expression on his face. Kylo kicks one of the knights back, then takes a swing at another. His attack is blocked, and he gets hit in the leg. He drops to one knee and Ador Ren kicks him in the face. Kylo sprawls on the ground dropping his lightsaber.

"Pathetic." Ador says, sneering. "And to think you were our leader. Look at you now."

Kylo reaches for his lightsaber. Ador kicks it away, then jabs Kylo in the ribs with his electrostaff. Kylo winces, but makes a visible effort not to cry out.

"I think that's enough for one day." Snoke says. "Pick him up."

Two knights reach down and each grab one of Kylo's arms, hoisting him up. As soon as he is back up Kylo shrugs them off, and stands on his own. It is obviously a struggle to do even that, but he accepts no help.

"Kylo Ren, this is Grand Admiral Thrawn," Snoke explains, motioning towards Thrawn.

"A pleasure," Thrawn says, nodding to Kylo.

Kylo barely acknowledges his presence.

"He is to be the new commander of this fleet." Snoke says, offhandedly.

"What!?" Hux exclaims.

Snoke narrows his eyes. "Is there a problem, General Hux?"

Hux swallows, nervously. "Supreme Leader, I'm afraid I don't understand. I have run this military for-"

"You have run this military into the ground!" Snoke hisses. "You allowed the Resistance to destroy our greatest weapon, let system after system to fall out of our control, and just recently were incapable of dealing with a small group of Resistance fighters!"

"But Supreme Leader, I-" Hux cuts off as he is force choked.

"I am not interested in whatever excuse you were about to provide. Thrawn will command this fleet now. He has the experience, the skills, and most importantly, he is not an imbecile! Do you understand?"

Hux nods frantically, struggling and failing to breath.

"Good. Now return to the rest of the fleet, before you give me a reason to demote you further."

Snoke releases Hux, who falls to the floor, gasping for air. Still recovering, he stumbles out of the throne room.

"You may go as well, Kylo Ren. Thrawn and I have military matters to discuss," Snoke says, absentmindedly stroking the head of one of the concubines.

Kylo Ren limps out the room. He arrives in the outside hallway, and continues to walk. He checks to see if there is anyone else around. As soon as Kylo he is alone, he slumps against the wall, and slides to the floor. He moans in pain.

Meanwhile, Rey is sitting similarly on the beach of the island. She gazes into the sea. The tide comes in, washing over her boots. She smiles and reaches down to cup a handful of water.

Kylo tilts his head, as if hearing the tide. He starts to look in the direction Rey would be, were they facing opposite.

Rey sits up straight, and also looks to where Kylo would be.

"Is that you...Rey?" Kylo says.

Rey scrambles back, splashing water from the motion. "What are you doing? How did you get in my head!?"

"Me? I didn't do this." Kylo replies.

"Liar!" Rey accuses.

"Believe what you want, but I didn't do this. Not intentionally at least...can you see me? I can't see you."

"Well I don't care how it happened! I have no interest in talking to you." She turns away.

"Why? Because I'm the enemy?" Kylo asks.

"Because you're a murderer! You killed your own father!" Rey shouts.

"I did what I had to." Kylo says softly.

"He was trying to help you!"

"He was trying to make me weak!" Kylo counters. "I can't afford to be weak."

"And why is that?" Rey demands. "Is that what your master, Snoke told you?"

Kylo pauses, thinking over his response.

"...This galaxy is rotten Rey, and I need to be strong enough to fix it. I know you feel the same deep down."

"That's not true! "

"Oh? You're from Jakku right? Was your life there fair? Did you always have enough to eat? Despite how little you had, did others still try to take what was yours?"

"H-how does blowing up planets solve that!?" Rey stammers.

"Sometimes...sometimes you've got to get your hands dirty to scrape out the muck."

"Tell that to the billions of people you helped murder!" Rey shoots back.

"...If it matters at all, I never supported the idea of building Starkiller Base."

"You still let it happen!" Rey replies.

Kylo sighs. "What do you want from me Rey?"

"Nothing. I want nothing from you." She turns away.

Kylo Ren doesn't say anything at first.

"...did you find him? Jedi Master Luke Skywalker?"

She doesn't reply.

"You did, didn't you?" Kylo says

He chuckles, but then winces from the pain.

"Is he everything you hoped he would be?" He says through gritted teeth.

Rey doesn't respond.

"Disappointing, isn't it? Meeting legends. But at least you're learning to be a Jedi right?"

More silence from Rey.

"Or...did he reject you?" Kylo prods.

"Stop trying to read me!" She shouts.

"What was it? Were you just too much like me? Or has he given up teaching altogether after what happened? Either way you're better off without him..."

"This is over." Rey says angrily. "I'm done talking to you."

"Wait, Rey-"

She closes her eyes and starts to focus. After a moment the sounds of Kylo Ren's voice begins to fade. She sits down, pulls her knees against her chest and wraps her arms around them.

Kylo is sitting back in the hallway. "Rey?"

Silence.

Eventually, he painstakingly pushes himself back up to his feet, and starts limping down the hall.

***

**Crait**

Poe is spraying his ship with air, blowing the salt off his X-wing.

"Dang salt gets on everything..." He mumbles to himself.

BB-8 beeps irritatedly.

"You have salt where?" Poe says with a shocked expression.

Finn walks up.

"You getting ready to fly?" Finn asks.

"We're going on a raid soon." Poe says.

"Really? When?" Finn asks.

"Less than an hour. Get any word from Ackbar? Maybe you'll be able to help."

Finn shakes his head. "They're still figuring out what to do with me, I guess."

"Damn." Poe says, shaking his head. "Oh well, I'll take out a few extra TIEs for ya."

Finn chuckles. "Well don't die out there. With Rey gone, you're basically the only friend I got around here."

BB-8 beeps angrily.

"Sorry BB-8. You're my friend too." Finn corrects.

BB-8 beeps happily.

**"ALL PILOTS, BEGIN FLIGHT PREPARATIONS! REPEAT: ALL PILOTS BEGIN FLIGHT PREPARATIONS!"**

A voice says over the base intercom.

"Sounds like you've got to be going soon." Finn says.

"Duty calls. Time to show those First Order rust buckets what a real pilot looks like." Poe says.

"Just be sure not to show them what a dead pilot looks like." Finn says, jokingly.

"Yeah right. They'll have to try a lot harder than they have to kill me." Poe replies.

"Good luck all the same."

"Only bad pilots need luck." Poe says with a chuckle.

Finn gives him a mock salute and starts to walk away as BB-8 is sucked inside the X-wing.

The X-wings, corvettes, and frigates all begin to rise into the air. Their command ship, the Raddus, rises last. The ships fly out of the hanger one by one. Finn watches as they go. The Resistance fleet soars out into space.

***

The white bridge of the Raddus is lined with various stations manned by officers, with a large suspended command chair in the center. Admiral Ackbar sits in the chair. Standing beside him is Leia.

"I still do not understand why you insisted on joining this mission, General Organa." Ackbar says.

"I just felt like I was supposed to be here..." Leia says, distantly.

"Very well." Ackbar says, cautiously.

He turn back to the bridge's viewport.

"All ships prepare to jump to hyperspace...Now!" Ackbar commands.

One by one the ships vanish into hyperspace.


	5. Grand Admiral

**The Chimera  
**

Thrawn stands on the steely gray bridge of the Chimera. He gazes out the viewport, into empty space beyond. Captain Phasma walks up, and stands next to him.

"I was told that you're preparations have been completed," she says.

"Thank you, Captain." Thrawn replies, without turning.

"What exactly did you do to your ship, anyway?" Phasma asks, curiously.

"I'm afraid that will have to remain confidential, Captain. Every time information changes hands it becomes a risk. I believe it is possible that the rebels have spies in our ranks. By ensuring that information changes hands as few times as possible, I minimize the likelihood that the rebels will discover our plans."

"Getting paranoid in your old age, Thrawn?" Phasma inquires.

"A healthy dose of paranoia is crucial for any decent military commander, Captain. Do you disagree?" Thrawn asks, turning to face Phasma.

"I think trust in your men is also necessary." Phasma replies

"An interesting perspective, Captain." Thrawn observes. "Also unexpected. Were you not the commanding officer of the stormtrooper that went rogue, and assisted in the destruction of Starkiller Base?"

Phasma does not say anything. Thrawn turns back to the viewport.

"I trust in people as far as I can understand them, Captain. But, no further than that."

"Grand Admiral." An officer says. "General Hux is hailing you."

"Patch him through."

A hologram of Armitage Hux appears on the bridge.

"The preparations you requested have been completed." Hux says with annoyance.

"Thank you, General Hux."

"I still don't think this will work." Hux says skeptically

"And if it does not we have lost little. However, the rebels are creatures of habit. Where they have found success before, they will try again. We can take advantage of that." Thrawn explains.

"We shall see," Hux says, skeptically.

"Indeed we shall." Thrawn seems to say it more to himself than Hux.

Moments later, the Resistance fleet drops out of hyperspace.

"There you are." Thrawn says with a slight smile. He turns to an officer. "Engage defenses."

The First Order 's star destroyers unleash a hail of laserfire on the Resistance fleet. As this happens a swarm of TIE fighters stream out from the destroyers, advancing on the enemy fleet. The Resistance ships return fire with their own turbo lasers, as their much smaller group of X-wings fly out to meet the TIE fighters. For a moment it is just the silent, dead space between the two groups. Then, all of the fighters close the distance. Laser fire shreds the front lines of both groups, and the two clouds of starfighters mix, in a storm of laserbolts and carnage.

***

**The Raddus**

Leia watches the destruction, disturbed.

"Their forces have gathered even further than in the last attack." Ackbar observes.

"Let's do what we came for and leave. I don't want to lose all my fighters on a raid." Leia says.

She winces as more fighters explode into debris.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." She says quietly.

***

Poe Dameron fires away at the enemy TIE fighters, blowing several to smithereens. He dives his X-wing down, narrowly avoiding a volley of laser bolts. Poe and his two wingmen fly through the battlefield blasting TIE fighters to pieces.

"Watch your back, Poe!" One of his wingmen says, taking out a TIE headed straight for Poe.

"That's what I got you guys for." Poe replies, as he destroys another TIE fighter.

Poe guns his ships engines, racing through the mass of battling fighters. His wingmen struggle to keep up through the fray. The three of them blast apart a group of TIE fighters, and break out of the swarm into open space. There is a group of star destroyers ahead of them. Several other teams of X-wings break from the battle, lining up next to Poe's team.

"Alright here's how we're gonna play this." Poe says over the comm. "We've only got to cripple one or two to keep them stranded. They're trying to keep their fleet together so they won't follow us when we run. Blue squadron you're with me, We'll take that big one front and center. Orange and Green squadrons you run interference for us."

"Roger that, Black Leader." Several voices say over the comm.

Three of the fighters join with Poe's group. All of them fly at the Chimera. A small group of TIE fighters that had been hanging back fly up to meet them. Orange and Green squadrons attack these, keeping them from Poe and his group.

"Alright Blue squadron, you take it from above, we'll go over the top. We'll meet at the engines." Poe says.

The three ships that had joined Poe, break off and fly along the Chimera's underbelly, while Poe's squad flies over the top of it. The X-wings bob and weave between the star destroyers Cannons, easily avoiding their laser-fire.

"Looks like they're making it pretty easy for-"

Laser-fire blows up Poe's right wingman. Kylo Ren's fighter screams in behind.

"Black two is down!" Poe cries. "Black three we'll split and let one of us get behind him!"

"Roger that!" Poe's remaining wingman replies.

Poe and Black Three split up, flying off in opposite directions. Kylo races after Poe's X-wing, blasting laserfire. Poe spins his X-wing to the side, and laserbolts streak past.

Poe leads Kylo along the landscape of the star destroyer's surface. Poe is constantly having to dodge and roll around Kylo's laserfire, often just barely avoiding getting hit. Black Three pulls up behind Kylo's fighter. Black Three fires. Kylo is forced to duck his fighter down, laserbolts flying past.

"Not so fun is it!?" Poe calls out.

Kylo pulls back the throttle of his fighter. Black Three races past, and Kylo fires. The laserbolts shear off one of Black Three's wings. Black Three's X-wing spins out of control, trailing smoke. The X-wing crashes into the top of the star destroyer in a fiery explosion. Poe winces at the sight of Black Three's demise.

"Damn!" He swears.

Kylo resumes his assault on Poe's X-wing. Poe guns his engine, driving his X-Wing to race ahead. He then pulls hard on the control stick, spinning his X-Wing around a hundred and eighty degrees. Now facing Kylo's ship, they both fire at each other. Kylo's shot narrowly misses, but Poe's grazes the hull of Kylo's ship.

"That taste good!?" Poe shouts, as BB-8 chirps excitedly.

"Poe get out of there!" Leia suddenly shouts over the comm.

"Getting soft on me, General? Don't worry I can take this guy." Poe says confidently.

"No Poe, you can't!" Leia says frantically. "He's too-"

"-Sorry General, getting some interference." Poe interrupts, clicking off his comm.

Poe drives his X-wing towards Kylo's fighter. Kylo narrows his eyes, and meets Poe's charge. They both fire, they both dodge. Poe's fighter sails over Kylo's, just barely clearing the top. Kylo spins his fighter around and fires his lasers at Poe. The first volley misses, but the second put a hole in the side of Poe's fighter. Sparks fly and alarms go off inside.

"Damn!" Poe swears. "BB-8, see what you can do about that."

BB-8 drops lower into the X-wing's interior and begins welding the ship back together from inside. Meanwhile, Kylo continues to fire at Poe's fighter, only missing by the narrowest of margins. Poe's expression starts to get nervous. Kylo's targeting system lines up on Poe's X-wing. Just as Kylo is about to fire, a laserbolt streaks towards his own fighter. Kylo ducks his fighter to the side, just missing a second volley from a trio of oncoming X-wings.

"Looked like you could use some help!" A pilot from Green Squadron says.

Poe laughs. "I had it handled. Just keep him off my back, until we take out this destroyer's engines!"

"Roger that!" The pilot replies.

Inside the fighter, Kylo looks on with frustration. He is forced to break off chasing Poe, to engage the other X-wings. Poe resumes his charge for the Chimera's engines. His X-wing gets to the other side of the star destroyer to fine Blue Squadron in combat with several TIE fighters. Poe flies in and blasts a TIE fighter to bits. Poe and Blue Squadron pull their ships around to face towards Chimera's engines. They fire on the remaining TIEs, destroying them.

"Alright boys, lets take down this star destroyer." Poe orders.

"Roger that, Black Leader." Blue squadron says in unison.

"BB-8 prepare to launch all proton torpedos," Poe says.

BB-8 chirps in confirmation. Poe places his thumb on the control's button.

***

Back on the bridge of the Chimera, Thrawn is watching a display of Poe and Blue squadron.

"You may execute now." Thrawn says to one of his officers.

The officer presses a button on his console.

***

Right before Poe hits the fire button, dozens of spheres shoot out from the Chimera.

"What the..."

The orbs fly out towards the ships. Realization dawns on Poe's face.

"Mines! Watch out!" Poe cries.

All the X-wings make evasive maneuvers. The mines explode. The blast engulfs the ships. Smoke and debris is left in the wake of the explosion.

***

On the bridge of the Raddus, Leia looks on with horror.

"...did any of them make it out?" Leia asks.

"I'm not getting any readings from..." An officer says. "...wait."

Poe's fighter cuts out of smoke, cracked and covered in soot, but still flying.

The crew of the Raddus lets out a collective cheer. Leia's expression softens, but the worry does not disappear. Poe's X-wing is heavily damaged. Its lost most of one wing, and there's dozens of holes riddled in its sides. The whole thing is charred, and the cockpit canopy is cracked.

"You ain't getting rid of me that easy, General." Poe says over the comm.

His X-wing flies away from the fighting back towards the Raddus.

"That boy is luckier than he has any right to be." Leia shakes her head, but a slight smile appears on her lips. "Tell all our men to retreat. We've done all we can here."

Outside the ship, the Resistance ships begin to break off from the fighting. Poe flies his X-wing into the Raddus' hanger. It collapses into a heap the moment it lands.

"It would appear that the rebels are beginning their escape." Thrawn observes. He turns to one of his officers. "Give the signal."

The First order fleet faces the now retreating Resistance ships, without giving chase. The TIE fighters pull back, and all is silent for a moment. Then, a gargantuan black capital ship drops out of hyperspace. The Supremacy.

"Snoke's command ship!" Ackbar exclaims.

The Supremacy dwarfs every other ship in the battle. It is larger even than all other ships combined.

"All ships, jump to lightspeed the moment you've completed calculations!" Ackbar orders.

The Supremacy fires its massive cannons at one of the Resistance frigates. The frigate explodes into a ball of molten scrap metal.

***

Leia and Ackbar watch with horror, helpless to stop the destruction.

The Supremacy fires again. Another frigate is torn apart in a fiery ball of molten metal.

***

Snoke watches the battle from his throne on the Supremacy, holographic display showing the carnage. A plate of various foots is held beside him by a Twi'lek. Another frigate goes up in flames. He smiles and takes a bite of a piece of fruit.

"We have target on the Resistance command ship!" An officer says over the comm.

"Obliterate it." Snoke says, with a sneer.

The Supremacy's cannons fire at the Raddus. The massive energy bolts slam into the Raddus. The ship's shields struggle to resist the blast, but ultimately cave in under the unyielding force. Inside the Raddus, crewmembers are thrown around from the blast. Leia has to grab onto Ackbar's chair to remaining standing on the bridge.

"Our shields took the hit, but we'll be destroyed if they take another shot at us!" One officer yells.

***

Inside the Supremacy, Snoke looks dissatisfied at the Raddus still being in one piece.

"Fire again." He orders.

"Our cannons have been fired too many times, we'll need a moment to cool off." The officer over the comm reports.

Snoke considered this.

"Very well. I have a better idea..."

***

Kylo Ren destroys one of the Green Squadron X-wings, as the other two retreat back towards the rest of the fleet.

"Kylo Ren. I have a job for you," Snoke says over Kylo's comm.

"What is it master?" Kylo asks.

"The rebel command ship has lost its shields. Finish the job."

Kylo boosts his ship forward, racing through towards the Raddus. Several X-wings get in his way, but he easily dodges their fire and tears the fighters apart with his laser cannons. Kylo closes in on the command ship, eyes going hard. He peppers the Raddus with laserfire, causing explosions throughout the ship. Kylo blasts a pair of X-wings that try to stop him. He brings his TIE fighter along the Raddus' side and races towards the ship's bridge. As he draws closer however, Kylo's expression changes to surprise.

On the bridge, Leia's expression mirrors his. 

Kylo slowly moves his thumb to hover over the trigger.

Leia face grows pained.

Kylo swallows. His finger touches the trigger.

Leia looks out the viewport at Kylo's oncoming ship.

Kylo Ren hand trembles. He stares out his viewport, the bridge in his crosshairs. He grits his teeth.

The entire crew of the bridge tenses. Leia closes her eyes.

Kylo takes his finger off the trigger and pulls back his ship.

Leia opens her eyes and stands up straight, a shocked expression on her face.

"We have made hyperspace calculations!" an officer calls across the bridge.

"Get us out of here!" Ackbar cries.

With that, all of the Resistance ships jump to hyperspace.

Kylo sits in his fighter, dejected. He wipes his eyes.

In the throne room, Snoke looks on with disgust.

***

**Crait**

Finn watched the diminished Resistance Fleet touch down within the hangar. The Raddus' landing ramp comes down, and a stream of people pour out. One of them is Poe Dameron walking with a limp.

"What happened?" Finn asks, running up.

"A lot," Poe says, wincing. "They were ready for us this time."

Leia storms over to him. Poe stands up straighter.

"General I-"

"Are you an idiot Poe? Or are you just deaf!?" Leia exclaims.

"Neither." Poe says seriously.

"Then why did you not pull out when I told you!?" Leia says sternly.

"I was handling it..." Poe replies weakly.

"Handling it!?" Leia says with disbelief. "Were we in two different battles just now? You disobeyed orders, then almost got yourself killed, not once, but twice!"

"I was doing what I had to..." Poe says, looking down.

"That's not for you to decide Poe!" Leia chides. "That's what we have commanders for."

Poe doesn't reply.

"I'm demoting you." Leia says.

"What!?" Poe exclaims.

"If I can't trust you to keep yourself alive, how am I supposed to trust you to keep your men alive?"

With that Leia marches away. Poe sighs. He turns back to Finn.

"That could have gone better." Poe admits.

"At least you're still in the fight." Finn notes. "Instead of being stuck back here waiting..."

Poe is about to reply, when he spots Ackbar walking out of the Raddus.

"Admiral!" Poe calls. "What happened out there!? They were ready for us at every turn!"

Admiral Ackbar shakes his head.

"It was a trap. We lost dozens of X-wings, and three cruisers. It wasn't just a trap, there were layers to it. It was almost like...no it couldn't be. He must be dead by now..." Ackbar's voice trails off.

"Who?" Poe asks.

Ackbar hesitates. "Back in the days of the Empire, there was a military commander, unparalleled in his strategy...Grand Admiral Thrawn. He's been missing since the time of the Empire. It's been long assumed he died in battle. But If he's still alive, and now working for the First Order..." Ackbar doesn't finish the sentence.

"I...I have to consider this." Ackbar walks away, leaving Poe and Finn looking worried.

"That didn't sound good." Finn observes.

"No," Poe says. "No it didn't.

***

**The Chimera**

Thrawn looks out at the debris that was once Resistance ships. He has a satisfied expression on his face. A hologram of Hux appears on the bridge.

"I suppose your strategy was...somewhat successful." Hux admits.

"It is unfortunate that the rebel command ship escaped. But yes, I do believe that this battle played out in our favor." Thrawn reviews.

"I must ask," Hux says. "What made you think the Resistance would try for the same strategy? What if they'd come from a different angle of attack, than trying to cripple our ships again?"

"The _rebels_ ," Thrawn says, emphasizing the word, "do not possess our numbers. They cannot engage us in open warfare. Therefore, they must result to guerrilla tactics. With our fleet's current formation, stalling us is all they can hope for. However, even if all of that were not the case..."

Thrawn presses a button pulling up a series of images. They appear to be paintings, all relatively similar in design.

"This is artwork I have gathered from abandoned rebel bases throughout the galaxy. Note the minimal variation throughout. What does that suggest to you Hux?"

"That their artists only like to draw one thing." Hux says with a shrug.

"I suppose that is one perspective. However what I see when I look at these paintings is a sense that the artist does not feel the need to change, to evolve, unless strictly necessary. In other words, the rebels will continue to attack from the same angle until they are no longer able to, like today."

"Well, after that, I doubt they will try the same attack again." Hux comments.

"I concur. Fortunately, I am currently working on a method to determine precisely where the rebels are currently hiding. I believe I should have a conclusive answer before long."

"How exactly are you planning to get that information? More art?" Hux asks.

Thrawn chuckles. "No General Hux, for that I am using somewhat...more conventional means."


	6. The Cave

**The Supremacy**

Kylo Ren walks tentatively into Supreme Leader Snoke's throne room. Snoke gazes down at him. Kylo does not meet his eyes.

"Master I-"

Snoke holds up a hand, silencing Kylo. There is silence for several long moments.

"...when I found you, I saw raw, untapped power. And beyond that...something truly special. The Skywalker blood. An heir to Darth Vader! But this is how you disappoint me!?" Snoke demands.

"I couldn't-"

"You can murder your father but not your mother, is that it!?" Snoke hisses, sitting forward to stare Kylo in the eye.

Kylo still does not meet his gaze.

Ador Ren takes a step forward, putting a hand on his staff.

"Don't." Snoke orders. "I will handle this...personally."

Snoke gets up from the throne. He brings himself up to his full height of ten feet.

"Attack me." Snoke says.

"What?" Kylo Ren exclaims.

"Do it! Strike me down. If you can."

Kylo meets his gaze for the first time, eyes searching for deception. Then his on his feet, lightsaber igniting as he lunges at Snoke. Kylo swings for Snoke's Midsection but inches from striking home, his blade slams against an invisible force. Kylo Ren struggles, but his arm goes no further.

"Is that all?" Snoke scoffs.

He flicks his hand and Kylo goes sailing across the room. He smashes into the opposite wall and slides down to the floor. He jumps back up and makes another charge at Snoke. As Kylo swings his lightsaber again, Snoke waves his hand and the lightsaber diverts to the side. Kylo continues his attack, each time his blade bouncing back before hitting Snoke. With every strike he gets angrier and swings even harder. Kylo throws all his might into his next swing. Once more, Kylo's arm becomes grappled by the force. He groans as he forces his arm forward, with sheer willpower. The blade inches closer to Snoke.

"That more like it..." Snoke says, smiling. "Use that anger, that _hate_!"

Kylo lets out an animal cry as he savagely swings. Snoke holds up a hand stopping the blade a breath from his skin. Kylo Ren struggles, but again can't push his lightsaber any further. Snoke pushes his hand forward, sending Kylo flying back again. This time Kylo flips through the air, and lands back on his feet.

"An improvement to be sure..." Snoke says, narrowing his eyes.

Force lightning leaps from Snoke's fingers. Kylo moves to block with his lightsaber. The lightning strikes the blade, but travels down the hilt into Kylo's hands. Kylo drops his lightsaber and the lightning engulfs Kylo, unrestrained. He dropped to the floor, screaming, as the torment continues. Finally Snoke releases the lightning. Kylo slumps down, groaning in pain. Snoke sits back down on his throne, satisfied.

"...but you still have much to learn, my apprentice."

***

**Ahch-to**

Rey lays down inside the Millenium Falcon, eyes closed.

Kylo Ren is being treated by a droid in an infirmary. He winces slightly in pain as the droid performs various injections. Kylo tilts his head, as if listening. He sits up suddenly, and pushes the droid away

The noises of the droid can be heard on the Millennium Falcon. Rey's eyes open. She turns towards where Kylo would be.

"Not this again." She groans.

"It seems this is becoming a habit." Kylo says.

"Let's hope not." Rey says coldly.

Kylo looks down. "...I could help you, you know."

"I don't want your help." Rey says.

"Why can't you see, that I don't want to be your enemy?" Kylo asks.

"Why can't you see, that I don't want to be your friend!?" Rey retorts.

Kylo sighes, and starts to lower himself back down, but winces. Rey tilts her head.

"You're...injured?"

"I have been..." Kylo pauses. "...training."

The droid begins to treat one of Kylo's burns, causing Kylo to wince again.

"Training? Seems more like torture." She shakes her head. "Not that I care. Whatever happened you probably deserved it."

Kylo doesn't say anything at first. "...actually, its what I didn't do."

Rey hesitates.

"...something that Snoke wanted you to do?"

Kylo remains silent.

Rey squints and looks to the side. "Something about...Leia?"

Kylo swallows.

Realization dawns on Rey's face. "Did he want you to kill your mother?"

Kylo closes his eyes, brow twitching in frustration.

"And you...couldn't do it." Rey says with shock.

"I should have." Kylo spits. "I should have been stronger."

"And that's why you're in pain!?" Rey exclaims. "Because Snoke hurt you when you wouldn't do it? When you wouldn't kill your own mom!?"

"...yes."

Rey sits back, aghast.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand..." Kylo says.

"You're right, I don't! You don't want to do these things, so why? Why do you feel like you have to do all of this!? Just to get stronger!?"

Kylo considers this for some time.

"...do you know what the galaxy was like after the Empire fell?"

She doesn't reply, and seems to take that as an answer.

"It was chaos. The New Republic took decades to get a modicum of the order that the Empire once had. Even after that things were never the same. Slavery was rampant. Worlds struggled to survive without the support of a strong central government. Some systems thrived while others crumbled. Through all of this my mother tried to hold the galaxy together. I grew up hearing about what fools the people in the Senate were, even if she didn't put it that way. That's because my mother didn't understand. She didn't see it for what it was. Rot. Rot that had infected the whole galaxy. She wanted to believe so much that the Empire she'd fought so hard to destroy was wrong, that she failed to see that the system she created was much worse. Only the First Order can fix this galaxy, and bring back justice. Yes we get our hands dirty. But the Rebellion did that for years, just as the Resistance does it now."

Rey shakes her head. "Its not...its not worth destroying yourself over."

Kylo Ren shrugs. "Maybe. But what else can I do?"

"You could stop this! You don't have to use the dark side to save the galaxy!"

"Are you sure about that? You can't tell me that you don't feel it? The power, the absolute certainty that comes from the dark."

"No I..." Rey's voice trails off. She looks down.

Both are silent for some time.

"Is Luke still refusing to train you?" Kylo asks eventually.

"...yes." She says quietly.

"Has he at least told you what the dark side is?"

"Only not to go there." Rey admits

"Sounds like him. Rey, maybe...maybe I don't have to listen to Snoke. But...you don't have to listen to Skywalker either. Just because he's afraid of the Dark doesn't mean you have to be. It can show you who you are, who you're meant to be. With your help, I could destroy Snoke. We don't have to be as bad as he is. We can change the galaxy for the better, and no child will ever have to scavenge in the desert just to eat."

"I...I don't know." Rey says, uncertain. "I need time to think."

"Well, I'm afraid time isn't one thing you have much of. Everyday we get closer to finding the Resistance base. If you don't make a decision soon, Snoke will massacre your friends before you have a chance to save them."

Rey looks disturbed. "I'll...think about it."

"Good..." Kylo says, distantly.

"This doesn't mean I trust you!" Rey says suddenly. "I haven't forgotten what you've done!"

"Neither have I..." Kylo lays back, and closes his eyes.

The sound of the droid fades from the Falcon.

Rey sits back, looking conflicted. Chewie walks in a moment later and growls questioningly.

"No...I'm okay." She says.

Chewbacca grunts, unconvinced.

There is a ping from Rey's belt. She pulls out a small holo-projector. Rey bites her lip as it pings again. Chewbacca growls pointedly.

"I'm not sure if I want to answer it." She explains.

Chewbacca growls dismissively.

"Alright." She sighs.

Rey clicks a button on the holo-projector. An image of Finn appears out of it.

"Oh...hey," Finn says.

"Hi," Rey says, smiling slightly.

"Wasn't sure if you'd answer the call. Figured you must be busy being trained to be a Jedi or whatever."

Rey looks down, and shrugs. "I think I needed talk to a friend."

"Well for what it's worth, I think I needed to hear from you too."

Chewbacca growls.

"Chewie says hi." Rey says.

"Tell the big guy I said hi back," Finn says with a smile. "So what's he like? Luke Skywalker, I mean."

"Not what I expected..." Rey says. After a moment of hesitation she adds: "He won't teach me the force."

"What? Why?" Finn asks, confused.

She shrugs. "I don't think he really can. He's not what he used to be."

"Is...he coming back with you?"

"No Finn, I don't think he is." Rey sighs. "He isn't a hero or a Jedi warrior anymore. Even if I got him to come back with me, I don't think there's anything he could do."

"Oh...well maybe you don't need him. You could come back and figure out this whole Jedi thing without his help. Who needs Luke Skywalker anyway?" Finn says.

Rey chuckles. "Thanks Finn, but I don't think that's how the force works."

Finn shugs. "Shows what I know. I'm just a...never mind."

Rey gives a quizzical look, but Finn doesn't finish the sentence. There is a silence between the two for a moment.

"So..how are things going with the Resistance?" Rey asks eventually.

Finn gets a serious look.

"I'm not gonna lie, things aren't great right now. The fleet just got back from their last raid, and it didn't go so well. They lost a few ships and apparently Ackbar thinks some old strategist from the Empire is helping them now. Actually...part of the reason I called was I think a lot of people here could use someone like Luke to look up to right now. Maybe having a Jedi here would help them, I dunno. But, I guess that's not an option anymore..."

Rey bites her lip, as she hears Finn's words. She looks to be considering something.

"...What?" He asks, noticing her reaction.

"There might be one way for me to..." Rey's voice trails off.

She stands up, looking determined.

"Finn, I'll talk to you later. Tell the others...that I'll get them a Jedi. Or something just as good."

"Rey, what's that look?" Finn says, worriedly.

"Just going to try something stupid. Hope I get to see you in person soon."

"So do I." He replies.

"Bye Finn."

"Bye Rey."

Rey clicks off the holo-projector. She turns to Chewbacca.

"Thanks Chewie. I know what I have to do now."

Chewbacca growls.

Rey hesitates. "I'm just gonna assume that means, 'you're welcome.'"

Rey leaves the Millenium Falcon with a determined gait. She runs across the island, searching through all its various coves and corners. Finally she stops, staring at something. 

The cave from Rey's vision. It is every bit as black and lightless as in her vision. Blackened vines just barely peak out from the dark hole in the cliff-side. Rey stares into the void, wavering. Then, shaking her head, she steps forward into the black.

***

Luke walks out to the cliff he took Rey to before. He sits down on the slab and sighs. He takes out the lightsaber Rey gave him. He stares at the old saber hilt, rolling it in his palm.

"Sit and mope, much longer will you?" A voice asks.

Luke leaps to his feet and spins around. Standing there is the pale blue force ghost of Yoda.

"Master Yoda..." Luke says, astonished.

"Surprised to see me, you are? Check on an old student, I cannot?" Yoda inquires.

"No I just thought..." Luke's voice trails off.

Yoda shakes his head. "Think too much, you always have. Then, and now."

"After all this time, still trying to teach me lessons?" Luke says, bemused.

"The one teaching lessons, you should be." Yoda says with a frown.

Luke looks away. "...You mean Rey?"

"Other one's asking you to train them, there are?" Yoda says, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't do it master Yoda. I wish I could help but-"

"If true that were, help you would!" Yoda says firmly.

Luke doesn't reply.

Yoda sighs, and shakes his head. "Refuse to train you at first, I once did. An old friend's convincing it took then too."

"...she'll just turn out like Ben, or die fighting him." Luke says eventually.

"Perhaps." Yoda admits. "But, without you, certain is, her fall to the dark."

"If she's in such danger of turning to the dark then why should I teach her? What's the point? Just to repeat history!?" Luke exclaims, standing up.

"Show her the way, you can." Yoda insists.

Luke sighs. "I thought I could show Ben the right way. But, despite everything I taught him, he still turned to the dark in the end."

"And no hope there are, for those who turn? Once, same thing about Anakin Skywalker, I said. But, proved me wrong, you did. If fall she does, show her the way back, you can. Need you, she does."

Yoda pauses, looking distant for a moment.

"Even now, she tries to learn. But without a teacher, desperate she has grown."

Realization dawns on Luke's face. He turns around suddenly.

"The cave." He whispers.

"Stop her you must," Yoda says.

Luke looks down and doesn't say anything for several moments.

"...I'll try."

Yoda smiles. "There is no try."

The barest ghost of a smile appears on Luke's face. Then, he is running.

***

Light does not carry far into the cave. The darkness swallows Rey, as she sinks deeper with every step inside. She looks down to see the black vines shifting ever so slightly beneath her feet. She shudders and moves along. There is the sound of a distant whisper.

"Hello?" Rey says, tentatively. "Is someone there?"

Silence.

She swallows, and takes another few steps. The whispering starts up again. She spins around, looking for the source. It is low, but seems to be coming from everywhere. Rey's breathing is heavy, bordering on panicked. The whispering is getting louder. She takes one more tentative step forward, and the voices immediately stop. Rey stands still, shaking at this point, fear evident on her face.

"Hello young Jedi." A raspy voice says just behind Rey. She spins around, but nothing is there.

"I...I'm not a J-Jedi." Rey says, voice trembling.

The voice cackles a haunting laugh. "Then what are you?"

"I'm...trying to figure that out." 

She squints, trying to see anything through the abyssal darkness.

"I can show you what you are," The voice says.

In the blackness, an outline of a figure becomes visible.

"Isn't that all you've ever wanted? To know who you are?" 

It reaches out with it's dark imitation of a hand.

Rey starts to reach out, but hesitates. She glances over her shoulder. She can still see the mouth of the cave. It is far off and small now, but still a tiny amount of light can be seen.

"I..."

"You must abandon the light, if you are to become what you are meant to be." The voice insists.

Rey looks at the figure, then back at the light.

"Come Rey. Take the final step, and discover who you were always meant to be." The voice rasps.

Rey looks down at the dark shadow of a hand.

"No...this...this isn't right..." She says suddenly. She tries to take a step back, but falls to the ground. Rey looks down to see her legs becoming wrapped in the black vines. The darkness chuckles.

"Oh Rey. It is far too late for that..."

More vines begin to grow around Rey. She tries to fight her way free. An arm bursts out of the ground and grabs hold of her arm. There's no flesh, only bone. I More skeletal limbs push out of the ground to grasp at her.

"No! This isn't what I wanted!"

"Of course it is. You just haven't realized it."

The dark figure leans down towards her. Purple lightning begins to crackle around the outline. The streaks of lightning form a menacing face where its head would be. It is smiling.

"REY!" A voice shouts.

Rey turns to see Luke standing at the mouth of the cave.

"Skywalker!" The being hisses.

"Catch!" Luke yells, as he throws the lightsaber.

Struggling, Rey rips one arm free of the vines and bones. She reaches out...and catches the lightsaber. She ignites it, and blue light floods the cave. The lightning figure shrinks back from the blade. Rey slashes the bones and vines apart, freeing herself. She leaps up and starts running to the exit of the cave. The lightning figure follows her. She lashes out with the lightsaber, but it passes through the being harmlessly.

"You will not escape Rey! It is your destiny!"

Rey deactivates the saber and throws herself out of the cave. She crashes into Luke and they both tumble to the ground. The lightning figure throws itself towards her. With a shriek it's form begins to dissipate at it reaches out into the sunlight. It retreats back into the cave, growing dim.

"I...will...have...you." It says in its raspy voice before disappearing entirely.

Rey and Luke are left staring at the cave.

"What was that!?" Rey exclaims.

"A manifestation of the dark side of the force." Luke explains, pushing himself to his feet. "It was trying to warp you, to make you a puppet of the dark side. And it almost succeeded..."

He offers a hand to Rey. She takes it pulling herself up.

"Why would you you ever go in a place like that?" Luke asks.

"The Resistance, they need something to hope in. A legend, a Jedi, anything. I thought..."

"That the dark side could help?"He asks.

She looks down, ashamed.

He sighs. "That's not how you become a Jedi."

Rey looks up suddenly, a determined look on her face.

"Then I'll try something else. A different way. And I'll keep trying, because my friends need me, and I want to help them!"

"Even after that, you aren't even the slightest bit scared of the force?" Luke asks.

Rey looks down at the deactivated lightsaber, in her hand.

"I am. But that doesn't change the fact that I need to learn this."

She holds out the lightsaber to him.

Luke stares at her.

"Keep it." He says.

"What?"

"You'll need it."

Rey blinks.

"Does that mean-"

"That I'll train you?" He starts walking away. "...yeah."

Rey stares after him astonished.

Luke turns around.

"You coming?"

"Yes!"

Rey runs after Luke, and the two walk back up the cliff.


	7. Bad Memories

Luke leads Rey on a snaking path up to the highest point on the island. There, they step inside the crumbling ruins of an ancient stone structure. Light falls in through gaping holes in what's left of the ceiling, illuminating walls that are covered in strange symbols. 

Some walls are bright with dark text, others are dark with light text. The ruins open up on a central room that has completely lost its roof. In the center of the floor is a small pool of water. The bottom of the pool is split. One side is white, and the other is black. However each side reaches slightly into the other. A white limb reaching into the black, and a black limb into the white. A mirrored figure of white and black sits between the two.

"These ruins, as far as I can tell, are all that's left of the very first temple of the Jedi order," Luke explains. "I found the starmap to this place just before Ben...turned. He doesn't know about it. I had hoped we'd come here together, but..."

"What exactly happened to him?" Rey asks. "Why did he really turn?"

Luke stiffens.

"Luke...you're going to have to tell me at some point."

Luke looks back at her. After a moment, he sighs.

"...fine. I suppose you deserve to know."

Rey stands up straight , giving Luke her full attention.

"I wish I could simply say that it was all Snoke. That he forced Ben to turn, manipulated his mind. But to say that wouldn't be telling the whole truth. Ben always had darkness in him. Even as a youth. Leia and Han did their best raising him but...well he had a mother who was trying to piece together a broken galaxy, and a smuggler for a father. Seeing that side of the galaxy he did at such a young age...well lets just say it tends to have an affect on you. 

"Han he...well he wasn't around as much as he wanted to be. Han was Han. He was always going on dangerous mission for the New Republic, trying to keep the old days alive, I think. Han offered to bring Ben along, but Leia would never let her kid do something risky like that." Luke laughs weakly.

"I think that might be part of the reason Ben started to resent him. When he was a teenager the two of them had a big fight. I don't know all the details, but after that, Leia sent him to me. I'd already started to train other students but Ben, he surpassed them all in no time. He was just so eager to learn. And I was so eager to teach. So eager I didn't notice things I should have. Like how he was mostly interested in how to use the force in battle. Or his fascination with his grandfather. At first I thought He admired Anakin Skywalker for his return from the dark but..." Luke shakes his head.

"...he didn't care about Anakin Skywalker. The one he really admired was Darth Vader, dark lord of the sith. I should have noticed sooner. Noticed how much his hunger for power was growing. Ben wasn't the only one, either. Some of my other students, Ben's friends, followed his lead. Together, they were a team of some of my strongest disciples. I often sent them off together on missions to look for ancient Jedi artifacts. But over time they'd all becomed fascinated with the dark side.

"When I realised what was happening, I confronted Ben. Told him that he was going down a path of pain and destruction. He called me a stubborn old fool that cared more about my Jedi Order than the galaxy. We both lost our temper that day. Maybe if I'd been kinder...but I can only wonder. Ben left in a rage. He and his friends took a ship and went to search a patch ruins in the outer rim we'd learned about. I let them go. I've regretted that decision to this day."

_Ben and the other students are walking through a dark temple._

"What happened in that ancient temple, I don't fully know. But, I do know that's where they met Snoke."

_There is the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Ben and the others are bathed in red light. They react with shock, and fear._

"Whatever he did, it pushed all of them over the edge. Into the dark. When Ben and the others returned, they were different..."

_Ben and the others walking out of a ship. They are wearing dark cloaks and have haunted looks on their faces. Luke stands with a group of young men and women, outside of a series of stone huts. Luke walks to Ben and the others, face lined with concern._

"...He said he understood now. That the galaxy needed to change. And that they were the ones who would do it."

_Ben says something, that makes Luke take a step back in shock._

"I begged Ben to stop, tried to get him to turn back before it was too late..."

_Luke is holding out his hands, in a pleading motion. Ben stares back with a blank expression. Then, Luke watches in horror as Ben pulls out from under his cloak, a crossguard-hilt lightsaber. Luke stumbles back, staring at the weapon. Ben activates the lightsaber. Its main red blade shoots out, along with its two exhaust streams from the hilt. Ben's face becomes lit by red light._

"...but it was far too late for that."

_Luke gives Ben one last look of desperation. Ben raises the lightsaber to swing. Luke with a pained expression, pulls out his own lightsaber. He activates it, and the green blade lights up his own face. The two lightsabers clash in a crackle of white light. At the same time the rest of Ben's team charges Luke's other students. The two groups clash around them, wielding staffs and pikes. But, Luke and Ben just stare at each other. Luke with a look of pain, Ben with one of anger. Ben shoves Luke back, causing him to stumble. Ben advances, swinging the Red blade at Luke's head. Luke blocks, retreating back. Ben thrusts and Luke deflects. Luke parries another strike, and tries for a counter-attack. Ben catches the strike along his own blade and shoves Luke back. Luke shuffles back. Ben stalks forward. Luke stands back, holding his lightsaber defensively._

"I should have been able to defeat him easily..."

_Ben launches a series of blows against Luke's guard._

"...I had decades of experience on him..."

_Every clash of their sabers forces Luke back another step._

"...but I couldn't stop seeing him as my student..."

_Luke is pushed back against the wall of one of the stone huts. He ducks under a slash of Ben's saber. The blade slices into the stone, leaving a red mark of molten rock in the wall._

"...as my nephew..."

_Ben punches Luke, staggering him._

"...as my friend..."

Luke falls to one knee. He looks up at Ben, with a sorrowful expression.

"...but the Ben I knew was gone."

_Ben glares down at Luke with hateful eyes. He yells and throws out his hand. Luke flies back, crashing through the stone wall. The stone hut crumbles collapsing on top of Luke. All goes black._

"I wonder if he thought I was dead."

_There is a hazy image of the battlefield from Luke's perspective. The image becomes more clear. Ben is walking away. Around him the battle continues, though Ben's team have defeated many of Luke's students. Luke is mostly buried under stones, only his face and one arm uncovered._

"Or maybe he just hoped I was."

_Ben strides through the scene, his lightsaber held low._

But, either way, my student was gone..."

_One of his followers breaks from the fighting and hands Ben something. A black helmet. Ben raises it to his head and puts it on._

"...He was Kylo Ren now."

_Kylo Ren spins around, cutting down one of Luke's students. Luke tries to rise but the stones are too heavy. Kylo grabs another of the students and runs him through with the red saber. Luke reaches out towards Kylo. His hand shakes. Luke's face is desperate. He reaches out further towards Kylo, who continues his slaughter. He struggles. But...nothing happens. Luke's hand drops. The last of Luke's students fall. Luke blacks out._

"When I woke up the next morning. Kylo and the others were gone, and I was left with only ashes."

The flashback ends. Luke is looking distant. Rey looks on with a sympathetic expression.

"The force failed me that night. But I failed Ben long before then." Luke says.

"Luke." Rey says.

He looks at her.

"I'm not going to end up like Ben." She says firmly

Luke stares at her. "I...I wish I could be so sure about that. I failed to keep Kylo Ren from turning to the dark. I won't train another student that I think will do the same. So if this is going to work, I need you to swear to me you will never go near that cave, or the dark side ever again."

Rey grips the lightsaber in her hand.

"I won't go anywhere near the dark ever again. I promise." She says.

Luke stares at her for several long moments. "...very well."

"So, what do we do first?" Rey asks, excitedly.

"Sit down in front of the pool." Luke instructs.

Rey sits down.

"Now meditate."

"How do I do that?"

"Reach out to the force. Like before, but this time reach inward. Search your own feelings instead of your surroundings."

"Alright, I'll try." Rey says, nodding.

"There's no trying, just doing. That's the first lesson."

Rey shrugs and closes her eyes. Luke starts to walk away. Rey opens her eyes and turns to him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Fishing." Luke replies without stopping or turning around.

"But what about me?"

"I told you. Meditate."

"For how long?" Rey asks, a confused expression on her face.

"I'll tell you when. 'Til then, don't stop."

Rey looks on, incredulous, as Luke walks out of sight. She sighs, and turns back around. Then, she closes her eyes and begins to meditate.

***

**Crait**

Finn walks down a stark white hallway. He turns into a room where a meeting of Resistance fighters is being held. Poe nods as Finn enters, then turns back to the briefing. Leia Organa is leading the meeting, with Admiral Ackbar standing at one side, and C3PO on the other. Leaning in the far corner is a being in dark grey armor. Finn quirks his head at this one, but soon returns his focus to Leia. A holographic display of a planet appears next to her.

"...the planet Canto Bight is now under attack from the First Order, for supporting us. The planet is attempting an evacuation, but on their own, they will be unable to break through the First Order's blockade. So, we will provide interference long enough for the citizens of Canto Bight to escape to another system. It seems that First Order forces have already arrived on the surface, so unfortunately, we'll have to engage them on the ground. But our main priority is the save departure of civilians. As such, we've hired an expert in extraction." Leia motions to the armored being.

The grey clad creature nods slightly, in acknowledgment. Finn looks at the creature uncertainly, then refocuses back on Leia. She gets a hardened expression on her face.

"I do not want a repeat of our last raid. No unnecessary risks. In and out. We can't afford to lose anymore people. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Comes the chorus of the room.

"Alright, get to your stations, then." Leia says.

Most of the Resistance members file out of the room. Finn starts to approach Leia, who is now talking to Ackbar and the armored being. C3PO stands off to the side.

"Um...General?" Finn says tentatively.

"Yes?" Leia asks, turning towards him.

"I do not believe you were called to be apart of this mission." Ackbar points out.

"I wasn't." Finn says.

All three stare at him.

"...but I'd like to be." He admits.

Ackbar grumbles. "We'll let you know when we have something..."

Leia shrugs and they start to turn.

"W-wait!" Finns says, almost desperately.

Ackbar turns back angrily. Leia only looks curious. Finn sighs, and seems to be searching for the words.

"I'm...a soldier." Finn says, sincerely. "Just give me a duty, assignment, something. Its all I know. Please."

Leia gives him a searching look.

"Oh, just let him do something already, Leia." Poe says from behind.

Finn turns to look at Poe, who has walked up to the group as well. Leia narrows her eyes at Poe. He puts up his hands defensively.

"...General, he just wants to help. He's a soldier, give him something to fight."

Ackbar grunts. "I'm against making him a combatant this early."

Leia looks at Ackbar, then back to Finn.

"...how about medical, then?"She says finally "Threepio? Does medical need any help?"

"Oh, yes ma'am! I believe the medical staff could always use more hands. If you ask me the maintenance crew could also use some help! My last oil job..."

Leia turns away from C3PO as he continues his rant.

"How about medical ,Finn? You know any first aid?"

"Part of basic training." Finn confirms.

Leia gives Ackbar a questioning look . He stares at Finn for several seconds.

"I suppose we need every hand we can get..." He sighs, turning to the armored being.

"What is your opinion? He'll be on the ground with you."

The being looks at Finn. He looks nervous under the helmeted stare.

"...as long as he doesn't get in the way." A female voice says from under the helmet. "What's your name, soldier?"

"Finn." He says, looking uncomfortable.

"Lorn," She replies. "Don't screw up Finn, or I'll shoot you."

Finn swallows. "I will try not to screw up, then..."

"Well!" Leia interjects. "I guess that settles that. Finn report to the medical bay to join up with the other medics."

"Thank you, General." Finn says saluting.

"Finn?" Ackbar says.

"Yes sir?"

"Don't make us regret this."

Finn nods slowly. "I won't sir."

He then turns around and leaves with Poe.

"Thanks." Finn says.

"Don't mention it." Poe replies. "Besides, it's probably just gonna end up being boring anyway. How exciting can medical really be?"

***

**Ahch-to**

The sky is beginning to darken on the island, and dusk quickly closes in. Rey still sits with her eyes closed, but she radiates an aura of aggrivation. Luke walks up with a large fish over one shoulder. Rey's brow twitches as he walks up, but her eyes do not open. Luke sits down and lays the fish on the ground next to the pool.

"Well?" Rey says.

"Well what?" Luke replies.

"I've been sitting here for hours!" 

"Yes, that's very good work," Luke says, nodding. "Keep doing that."

She opens her eyes, looking exasperated. "This is getting me nowhere! Why can't you just show me how to throw things around with the force, and use a lightsaber? Instead of this meditation nonsense!?"

Luke sighs. "You talk about those things like they are different."

"Aren't they?" Rey says, confused.

"Not really. Meditation is a way of strengthening your bond with the force. The stronger your bond with the force, the easier the rest will come. How effective you are at moving things around and using a lightsaber, is dependent on your connection to the force." Luke explains.

"Well I don't feel like I'm getting anywhere." Rey says, with indignation. "I look inside and it's just a big jumble. I don't know what to do with that."

"Sort it out.If you don't know who you are then you can't know your place in the force."

"How do I do that?" Rey asks.

"Close your eyes again." Luke says.

Rey, reluctantly, closes her eyes.

"Now take a breath."

Rey takes a breath.

"Now what do you feel? What is the first emotion that comes to you?" Luke probes.

"I feel...anger."

Luke nods, slowly.

"At who?"

"Not at one person. At the whole galaxy."

"Why, are you mad at the galaxy?" Luke asks.

"Because of what its done to me...and what its made me do."

Luke hesitates before continuing. "...what happened to you Rey?"

"I had to fight to survive my whole life. Scavenged old imperial tech tor trade for food. Almost fell to my death dozens of times crawling around in old star destroyers."

Rey laughs without mirth. Luke just stares at her, disturbed.

"Usually that was enough. Sometimes...sometimes it wasn't. I couldn't always find tech that was worth anything. Sometimes I went weeks without eating. One time, I don't know how long it had been since I'd eaten, I found an imperial communications relay. It was worth enough rations for a month. I was so excited. But, on my way back, some other scavenger, snatched it from me. It was a boy not much older than me. I'd worked so hard to find something like that, only to have it snatched away. I felt so...angry. So, I chased him. Despite the hunger, despite how small I was, I needed that relay. When I caught up to him, I didn't even think. I just hit him, as hard as I could with my staff. He went down, I grabbed the part and ran. He wasn't moving when I left him in the desert. I don't know if I killed him. I'll never know..."

Luke looks disturbed.

"...that makes me angry, Luke. What he did, what I did. What the galaxy made us into. How it created a place where children have to fight to survive. I'm angry that a place like Jakku exists, and that the rest of the galaxy isn't much better."

Luke looks down, quiet.

"The galaxy is a hard place." He eventually says. "It can be cold and unforgiving sometimes. But it also can be warm and soft. It is a place of unspeakable horrors, and breathtaking beauty. Everyone has something that they hold dear. Something that gives them hope. Dig down Rey. Even though you've had a painful life, there has to be something that makes you happy."

Rey thinks.

"...Finn. He's the first real friend I've ever had. He told me that this wasn't his fight, that he just wanted to run, to survive. But in the end he snuck into Starkiller Base just to save me, even though he was scared. He's a lot braver than he thinks he is."

She smiles.

"Go on." Luke says.

"There's also...a dream. A dream that I can become a Jedi...like you."

Luke looks unsure of how to respond.

"What...what else?" he asks.

"There's also an...emptiness." Rey says. "I'm not sure how else to describe it."

"What's causes it?" Luke asks. "Is it from something you're missing?"

Rey concentrates.

"My...parents." She says sadly. "I don't know anything about them. Where they went. Why they left. Why did...why did they abandon me? Was I just..not good enough for them?"

Rey's eyes, still closed, starts to tear up.

"And...Han. I didn't get to know him for very long but... he made me feel like I mattered. Like I belonged somewhere. But the galaxy took him too. And now I don't know what to do..."

Luke sighs, nodding. "That's enough Rey. you can open your eyes."

Rey opens her eyes, and wipes a tear away from her eye.

"There's nothing wrong with pain." Luke says. "But you can't let it consume you. There is darkness in the galaxy, but there is also light. That's the way of the force. To be a Jedi means to believe in that light. To believe that even on the blackest day, there is a ray of hope. That is what will hold back the dark. Hope instead of despair. Bravery instead of fear. Love instead of hate."

"But...did it really work? Am I closer to the force now?" Rey asks.

"You tell me." Luke says, pointing past Rey.

Confused, she turns around. Rey gasps. All pieces of stone and rubble inside the ruins are floating in the air. After a moment, they teeter and fall back to the ground.

"I did that?" Rey asks, astonished.

"You did." Luke affirms. "It won't always be that simple. But, you coming to terms with your inner conflict will help."

"So...what now?" She asks.

"Now," Luke says, raising the knife. "We make dinner."

***

**Crait**

Finn enters the medical bay. It's filled with hover-stretchers, bacta tubes, syringes and other unidentifiable equipment. He stands awkwardly as people move around through the room. Eventually one of the medics, a woman of tan skin and dark hair, notices him. Her face lights up and she scampers over to him. 

"Wow, what's a hero like you doing around here?"

"Hero?"

"Yeah, don't you know? Your famous! Finn, the hero who single handedly saved Poe Dameron from the clutches of the First Order! And helped blow up Starkiller Base!"

"I guess that's technically true...sorry what did you say your name is?"

"Oh, I'm Rose. So what brings you around here?" she asks perkily.

"Uh, I'm supposed to be helping you guys during the mission."

"Wow!" Rose says enamored. "I never thought someone like you would help with such a lowly task."

"Well here I am..." Finn says, clearly uncomfortable. "Hey, wait I come around here pretty often from my injuries. How come I've never seen you before?"

"I've been pretty busy off on other missions lately." Rose says, waving her hand, dismissively. "But now I'm going on one with a real Resistance hero!"

"Right...could you just tell me exactly what we're going to be doing?"

"Oh, right. So apparently the fighting on the ground is gonna be pretty serious, so we've got to evac anyone who gets injured in the fighting. There'll be not just soldiers, but civilians also in danger so we've got to save as many lives as possible!"

"ALL MISSION PERSONNEL TO STATIONS NOW! REPEAT: ALL MISSION PERSONNEL TO STATIONS NOW!"

"Oh that's us!" Rose says excitedly. "Quick grab one of those med-packs, we better get on the ship!"

Finn grabs one of the med-packs that Rose indicates and follows her out the door.

"So how often do you do this sort of thing, Rose?" Finn asks.

"Oh, I've been on a few dozen of these kind of field missions. But, I'm sure it's nothing compared to the kind of experience you've had!"

Finn winces. "Actually I've only ever been in real combat about four times. And on my first field mission, I didn't fire my blaster even once."

Rose looks taken aback. "Wait but...you're on the Resistance's best agents aren't you? Why else would they choose you to infiltrate a star destroyer and rescue Poe Dameron?"

FInn looks confused at first, then his eyes widen. "You mean you dont know that I..." He pauses, considering his words.

"You what?" Rose asks, looking perplexed.

"...I was on that star destroyer for another reason." He says finally. "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Oh..." Rose says looking downcast. "But wait! You still did end up saving him! And you helped take down Starkiller Base! Even if you weren't some kind of super Resistance fighter before, you really did those things!"

"Those things just kind of...happened." Finn says, dismissively. "And nothing I did was as impressive as you make it sound."

Rose still looks somewhat disappointed. They continue out of the hallway into the hanger. Rose perks up again when she sees Lorn talking to some resistance soldiers."

"Wow, she's so cool. I've heard all about Lorn. They call her 'The Hand.' She's supposed to be some famous bounty hunter that the Resistance hired. She must be amazing in battle..."

Finn grunts, avoiding looking at the armored woman.

"What? Do you have something against her?" Rose asks as they walk up a corvette's landing platform.

"No. Nothing she did." Finn says. "Just reminds me a little too much of someone I used to work for."

***

**The Supremacy**

Captain Phasma stands before dozens of stormtroopers, lined up in the Supremacy's hangar bay.

"Men, today you are representing the First Order!" Phasma declares. "Recently, there have been questions about the effectiveness of the stormtrooper program. They have said that you are not a capable fighting force for this military. But I know they are wrong! All the First Order has comes from the discipline and hard work of each and every soldier. So I want to you to go out there today and bring glory to the First Order, and show our Supreme Leader why the galaxy fears stormtroopers!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" The stormtroopers respond.

"Dismissed." Phasma says.

The stormtroopers salute, then disperse. The group breaks into single file lines leading into transport ships. Phasma watches them march. A door opens at other the end of the hanger. Phasma turns to see Kylo Ren walk out. 

"Captain." He says, striding up to her.

"Kylo Ren." She replies. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm going to join your men on the ground today." Kylo explains.

Phasma tilts her head. "Snoke's orders?"

Kylo's fists tighten, but he doesn't say anything. Phasma stares at him a moment longer, before nodding to one of the shuttles.

"The 23rd will be in the center of the action. I imagine that's where you'll want to be."

Kylo nods, and marches over to the shuttle. Phasma watches him go and shakes her head.

"He better not get those men killed..." She says quietly.

Then Phasma steps onboard another nearby shuttle. One by one the shuttles take off and fly out of the hanger bay. They fly towards the planet below, Canto Bight.

***

**The Chimera**

Thrawn stares out at Canto Bight. Armitage Hux walks up to stand beside him.

"General. I would have expected you to be commanding the Finalizer." Thrawn says turning to face Hux.

"My men should have things well in hand." Hux says.

"That still does not explain your presence on this bridge." Thrawn points out.

Hux gets a sour expression. "...I suppose I was curious about your method of command."

Thrawn smiles slightly. "Very well, you may stay here if you wish."

Hux grunts.

"You failed to share with me exactly what kind of preparations you made this time." Hux notes.

"Yes. That was deliberate. The strategy I am setting in motion has the possibility of wiping out the entire Rebel fleet for good. I am making absolutely certain the details of this plan remain obscure."

"I suppose, I shall just have to wait to see then." Hux says, with a hint of annoyance.

"I suppose you shall. Unless of course, you've figured out my plan yourself?" Thrawn says, raising an eyebrow.

Hux's eye twitches, but he says nothing.

"I thought not," says Thrawn.

***

**Crait**

Inside the Resistance base hanger all of the ships are preparing for flight. The landing pad of the medical team's corvette, closes with a hiss. Inside, Finn grips onto a nearby railing, looking agitated.

"Nervous?" Rose asks.

"Nervous? Who me?" Finn scoffs, nonchalantly. "...yeah a little bit."

"Do you not ride in starships often?"

"Starships? Sure all the time. But combat? Not since..." Finn's voice trails off.

"Since when?"

"Since Kylo Ren almost cut me in half with his lightsaber."

"Oh." Rose looks both disturbed and fascinated.

"Yeah." Finn says with a sigh.

"So...you fought Kylo Ren?" She says excitedly.

Finn blinks. "...yes. Yes I did." He stands up a bit straighter.

"Wow..." Rose says, with awe.

Finn looks outside, to see the corvette taking off, along with the rest off the fleet. They fly out of the hanger, and into space.

Author Update: Hey everyone, sorry this chapter was a little late. I was super busy this weekend editing a new dramatic reading video for the youtube channel, which you can check out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgnODa-Q66o&t=816s

Hope you enjoy and have a good one!


	8. The Battle of Canto Bight

**Canto Bight**

The Resistance fleet drops out of hyperspace above Canto Bight. The planet is largely covered in water, with long island strips pushing up to the surface. The First Order fleet sits suspended in the planet's orbit. The Supremacy is placed at the rear, making both fleets look small by comparison.

Inside the bridge of the Raddus, Admiral Ackbar sits in his command chair.

"Rescue teams! Break off now!" Ackbar orders over the comm.

Several of the Resistance corvettes along with a large group of X-wings, including Poe's, split off from the fleet and fly down towards Canto Bight.

"Remaining ships, form up blocking vectors! Keep those star destroyers between us and that capital ships cannons!" Ackbar commands.

The Resistance ships shift their trajectories, each of them keeping a star destroyer between them and the Supremacy's line of fire.

***

Back on the corvette, Finn squeezes the ship's railing in a death grip. The corvette shakes violently as they enter the planet's atmosphere.

"Finn." Rose says.

Finn ignores it.

"Finn!" She says with more urgency.

He turns, giving her a quizzical look. Rose points out the viewport. Finn looks through. Gasping he lets go of the railing, and stands up straight. Outside, the surface of Canto Bight is visible. There is a city built into a cove on the edge of a vast ocean. The city is in flames. TIE fighters swarm the sky, raining green laser-fire down on the city. Stormtroopers march through the streets, firing indiscriminately at combatants and civilians. Fleeing starships are constantly taking off, many to simply be shot down by TIEs. Several X-wings break off from the group to defend the escaping ships.

"Never seen a planetary invasion before?" A voice says.

Finn turns to see Lorn standing there. She also staring out the window, expression concealed by the gray helmet she wears.

"Not like this. Not on this scale," Finn says. 

"The First Order is efficient as it is ruthless." Lorn says. She activates her comm. "Set us down on the outskirts."

Immediately the corvette turns and heads towards a clear area at the edge of the city. It touches down with a slight bump and the landing ramp drops. Lorn runs down the ramp along with a dozen Resistance soldiers. Finn and Rose follow shortly, carrying their med-packs. Finn stops for a moment, staring out at the ravaged city. Then, he shakes himself and continues following the soldiers.

***

Kylo Ren blocks a blaster bolt with his lightsaber, then runs the blade through the chest of the city guard who fired it. Shock and pain contorts the man's face. 

Kylo pulls his saber out of the man's chest, and the guard crumbles to the ground. Behind Kylo, stormtroopers unleash a hail of blaster-fire on a handful of other guards. They all drop to the ground, dead.

"These guards don't present much of a challenge do they?" Kylo says.

"No, sir." A stormtrooper confirms.

"Let's keep moving. I want to get deeper in the city." Kylo says.

"Yes si-" The stormtrooper is cut off by a blaster bolt nailing him in the chest.

Kylo whirls around to see a squad of Resistance soldiers open fire on them. Kylo throws up his hand, freezing a blaster bolt in mid air. The soldier who fired has only has a moment to look confused before Kylo pushes his hand forward, sending the bolt back. It hits the soldier center mass, dropping him like a rock. 

Both the stormtroopers and the Resistance soldiers rush to cover. Kylo charges at the soldiers, as blaster bolts streak past. One of the soldiers starts to throw a grenade, but Kylo flicks his hand. The soldier's arm snaps. The man yells in pain, and the grenade drops to the ground. It explodes a moment later, blowing up half the Resistance soldiers. Kylo rushes the remaining ones, deflecting blaster bolts as he closes the distance. He stabs the first one in the chest, and cuts the head off another. The final soldier still alive, drops his blaster and runs. Kylo pulls back his lightsaber and throws it. The red blade sails through the air, and pierces the soldier in the back. The soldier stumbles a few more steps, then stops and stares at the lightsaber burning a hole in his chest. Kylo motions with his hand, and the lightsaber flys back into his hand. The soldier crumples. 

Kylo deactivates the lightsaber and turns around. Two more of the stormtroopers were hit in the firefight. Only two remain. They move over to the one trooper that is still moving. There is a charred hole in the gut of the trooper's armor. He lets out a muffled groan of pain.

"He going to make it?" Kylo asks.

"No." One of the stormtroopers says.

"Put him out of his misery then." Kylo says.

"I...yes sir." The trooper then shoots the injured trooper in the head.

Kylo turns away.

"Let's keep moving, then."

***

A group of civilians huddles behind the rubble of a wall, stormtroopers blasting at the other side. The bolts strike chunks debris off the wall, whittling it down bit by bit. The civilians hunker down further, their faces masks of fear, but nowhere else to turn to. The stormtroopers march forward, with a steady stream of fire. Suddenly, a round sphere lands on the ground in the middle of them.

"Grenade!" one shouts. 

The stormtroopers scramble as the sphere explodes. Troopers go flying, dust and debris spraying the street. 

The stormtroopers are struggling to gain their bearings, when Lorn charges in, flanked by Resistance soldiers. With a pair of hand blasters, Lorn fires pinpoint shots, putting down a stormtrooper with every pull of the trigger. The Resistance soldiers open fire as well, and together they take out all but one of the remaining stormtroopers. That last trooper managed to dive behind the debris the civilians are hiding behind. Lorn raises her gun, but the trooper hauls up a civilian woman in front of him.

"Don't any of you move!" The trooper says, gun at the woman's temple. "Or I won't hesitate to-"

Lorn shoots the trooper in the head, killing him instantly.The woman stumbles away, sobbing. Lorn scoffs and holsters her blasters. A civilian man rushes up and hugs the sobbing woman. She cries into his shoulder.

"Someone get the medics," Lorn says, after looking down at the civilians. 

Finn and Rose run past the Resistance soldiers. They get their first look at the civilians. Many are injured, all dirty from dust and debris. Finn looks over before his eyes finally settle on the dead stormtrooper, a charred hole in its helmet. Finn shivers and turns away. Rose runs over to a girl bleeding from the arm, and crouches down next to her. The girl is clutching her wound, crying. Finn crouches down beside as Rose addresses the girl.

"What's your name?" Rose asks as she opens her medkit.

"L-Lyna." The girl gets out.

"Where's your parents Lyna?" Rose pulls a device out of the kit.

"M-mommy said to run, a-and to not look back." The girl says, staring at the device.

Rose and Finn share a look. Then Rose turns back to the girl and smiles weakly.

"I'm sure she's okay. Lyna I'm gonna need you to let go of your arm."

"B-but my mommy said, I need to hold onto it or It'll be bad."

"Its okay. Your arm is hurt, but I can fix it. I just need you to let go, so I can get to it." Rose says soothingly.

Reluctantly the girl removes her hand. Rose and Finn wince as they see the wound. There is a huge gash in the girls arm, from which the blood is streaming.

"This'll just take a moment sweetie," Rose says.

The girl nodded nervously. Rose points the device at the arm and presses a button. A white foam sprays out of the device, covering and filling the wound. In a moment it solidifies and the blood flow stops.

"Now was that so bad?"

Lyna shakes her head.

"You're very brave you know that?"

Lyna smiles, weakly.

"Alright Lyna, I've got to help some of these other people. Stay right here, I'm gonna be back, and we're gonna get you somewhere safe, okay?"

Lyna nods. Rose smiles, and ruffles the little girls hair. Then she stands back up and moves onto the next injured civilian. Finn does the same.

"You're really good at that." Finn says, as he pulls out his own spraying device.

"You think so? I suppose we can't all be soldiers or legendary fighters." Rose says.

Finn looks at Lorn, sighing. "I guess not."

He turns back to the civilian and spays over a blaster wound in the man's arm.

"How long long will it take you to tend to these people?" Lorn asks, walking up.

"Not long." Rose replies. "We're just doing patch jobs. We'll give them some real medical attention once we get back in the ship."

"Good." Lorn says. "I don't like us staying out in the open for too-"

The wail of a TIE fighter in flight fills the air.

"TIEs incoming!" A soldier shouts.

"Damn!" Lorn swears. "Everyone get to cover!"

The soldiers and civilians all scramble. Finn and Rose help the injured to their feet before running themselves. Finn looks back to see a pair of TIE fighters sail towards the group. Laserfire erupts from the TIEs cannons. Laser meets concrete, spraying debris over the group. Another volley of laserfire sends two of the rebel soldiers flying. The group runs inside the ruins of a half-destroyed building. Finn and Rose take cover behind a pillar, along with some civilians. Laserfire rips into the ruined building's walls, toppling and nearly crushing a pair of civilians. The TIEs cry out with their signature wail as they pass overhead. The fighters start to turn around to make another pass at the group.

"Hey! Do you have anything that can take those down!?" Finn shouts to Lorn.

She hesitates, then shakes her head.

"Perfect," Finn says with annoyance.   
  
He ducks down behind another piece of rubble, as the TIEs release another volley of laserfire. One of the half-collapsed walls explodes, spraying dust and debris everywhere, drawing chocking coughs from Finn and Rose. The TIEs pass overhead. Finn peeks out from his hiding spot to watch in horror, as the TIEs make another approach. Lorn also looks out at the fighters from her spot. She lifts her arm and holds out her palm towards the fighters. The TIEs start to fire again. Finn cringes and hunkers down again. The laserfire tears apart the ground in front of the building. Inside one of the TIE cockpits, the pilot zeroes in on the building. He thumbs the trigger.

The TIE fighter explodes. The other TIE spins erratically to avoid laserfire that would have done the same to it. Behind, races Poe Dameron's X-wing.

"Yeah!" Finn cheers. "Didn't expect that did you!?"

Lorn quickly pulls back her arm, and retreats back into cover, unnoticed by the others. Meanwhile Poe blows the other TIE out of the sky. He spins around and makes a pass at the building, giving the group a thumbs up, before flying off.

"One hell of a pilot." Finn mutters to himself chuckling.

***

**The Chimera**

Thrawn sits in the command chair on the bridge of the Chimera. He watches the battle between the two fleets.

"Making use of blocking vectors. Just what I'd expect from a Mon Calamari." Thrawn observes.

"Mon Calamari?" Hux says. "You think Admiral Ackbar is in command of this attack?"

"Without question. Even putting aside that he is one of the Rebellion's most senior commanders, these tactics are in line with his military history." Thrawn explains.

"Well then...how do you intend to deal with his strategy?" Hux asks.

"How would you, General Hux?" Thrawn replies.

Hux considers this. "Even if we have our destroyers move, they will certainly mirror the move to maintain the blocking vectors...I suppose I'd have some of our destroyers jump to hyperspace to open up a line of fire for the Supremacy."

Hux seems satisfied with his own assessment.

"But, in doing so, you would make the Supremacy vulnerable." Thrawn points out.

Hux scoffs. "I hardly think they could do any real damage to the largest ship in the galaxy."

"A handful of X-wings and Y-wings destroyed the Death Star, and made similar work of your Starkiller Base. Never forget that General."

Hux's eye twitches. "You still haven't explained what you intend to do."

"In this circumstance, the Supremacy's canons cannot be made of use directly on the rebel ships. However, the threat of them will keep the ships pinned down. Meaning, we can unleash the full might of our destroyers upon them, and they will be incapable of making evasive maneuvers."

"But they must have known that. They probably do not intent to be here long enough for their shields to be broken through." Hux points out.

"That is only assuming that our attacks will be equally distributed across all their ships." Thrawn replies.

Hux looks confused, but then seems to come to a realization. Thrawn smiles, and presses the intercom button on his chair

"All destroyers, ignore whichever rebel ship is closest to you. Instead I want all turbolasers firing on the frigate in the third quadrant, approximately twenty three klicks from The Chimera."

The star destroyers comply, shifting their lines of fire to the frigate Thrawn described. There is soon a hail of laserfire pelting the frigate.

"We will see how long their shields last when we focus all of our fire on one ship at a time." Thrawn says with satisfaction.

"You can focus all fire on one of their cruisers because they can't move to avoid any of our attacks." Hux says, impressed. "That'd never work in a normal engagement."

"It is a strategy that only functions under specific circumstances, such as these." Thrawn explains. "If they attempt to do the same we can simply pull back whatever destroyer they focus on. If they actually manage to destroy one of our ships it will open a line of fire for the Supremacy.

"It is a...clever tactic." Hux admits begrudgingly.

"Your commendation is noted general." Thrawn says, still watching the frigate endure the onslaught of laserfire.

To himself Thrawn quietly adds: "How will you respond Ackbar?"

***

**The Raddus**

Admiral Ackbar watches the frigate withstand the assault.

"It is Thrawn, after all..." He concludes.

"What was that sir?" One of the officers asks.

"Nothing of worth. Hail that frigate, I need to talk to the captain."

"Right away sir." The officer replies.

A holo projection of a man appears in front of Ackbar.

"Yes Admiral?" The man says, clearly agitated.

"Will your shields hold out long enough to make hyperspace calculations?" Ackbar asks.

"Yes sir, but-"

"Wait until just before your shields will drop, then jump out."

"Yes, sir." The captain salutes.

The hologram disappears. Ackbar sweeps his gaze across the rest of the battle. There is still some skirmishing between the TIE fighters and the X-wings, but otherwise, none of the other ships are taking any damage. Ackbar presses a button on his command chair.

"All X-wings pilots are to ignore defensive actions for our fleet. Our shields can hold out if it is just TIE fighters attacking. Instead, focus on taking out the turbo lasers on those star destroyers."

Across the battle all the X-wing pilots receive the message and adjust their flights. A significant portion of the TIEs also break off to give chase.

"Let us see if you are really worthy of the title 'Grand Admiral'," Ackbar says, narrowing his large Mon calamari eyes.

***

**Canto Bight**

Finn and Rose usher the civilians into the corvette, while the soldiers stand guard.

"That's the last of 'em." Finn says.

"Good, we should get back out there." Lorn says.

The soldiers march back out, with Finn and Rose in the center.

"How much longer do you think the fleet will hold out?" Finn says, glancing up at the battle occuring in the sky.

"Who knows, we've just gotta work as fast as we can." Rose replies.

"Listen to the girl." Lorn says from ahead. "Worrying about the fleet will just distract you. Distractions get you killed."

"So do star destroyers." Finn mutters.

The group moves further into the city. Blasterfire signals the other skirmishes happening around them. A Resistance scout appears from around a corner, and creeps over to the group.

"We got a group of stormies keeping some civie's from hopping on a transport ship up ahead." The scout explains.

"How many?" Lorn asks.

"Ten."

"We'll handle it." Lorn says.

The scout nods, before disappearing around another corner.

"I want eight of you with me." Lorn says, indicating most of the soldiers. "The remaining two will make sure the medics don't get themselves killed." Lorn gestures to a pair of the soldiers. "Let's go."

The group creeps forward. Up ahead, they catch sight of the exchange the scout described. There is a squad of ten stormtroopers firing at a group of civilians, hiding behind a corner of a ruined building. Lorn holds up a hand and, the group crouches down behind a piece of rubble.

"Hold here." She says to the soldiers guarding Finn and Rose.

They nod, and Lorn leads the rest of the team forward. They start firing moments later. Several troopers take blaster bolts to the chest, and the rest rush for cover. Lorn charges ahead of her men, launching herself into the midst of the stormtroopers. Finn watches, transfixed as Lorn ducks between blaster bolts, taking down trooper after trooper with brutal efficiency. 

"Just who is this lady?" Finn asks, with disbelief.

The stormtroopers retreat back, and Lorn and the soldiers give chase.

"She's amazing isn't she? I heard she once-" Rose affirms.

"Keep it down." One of the soldiers order. "I don't want any stormtroopers hearing us."

"Sorry." Rose says, looking downcast.

"Now that you mention it, where are all the stormtroopers?" Finn whispers. "Seems like we've only come across a couple squads so far, this place should be crawling-"

He glances back, just in time to see a squad of ten stormtroopers rounding a corner behind them.

"Get down!" One of the the soldiers cries, as both of them open fire on the stormtroopers. Finn and Rose go prone, as blaster bolts fly overhead. One of the troopers goes down instantly. The Resistance fighters hit another, putting that one down as well. The troopers fire back, hitting a resistance soldier in the leg. 

Finn and Rose crawl out of the line of fire, into a nearby building. They pull themselves up to a crouch, and watch the fighting from the doorway.

The resistance soldiers have pulled back to the other side of the rubble for cover. They shoot another trooper, but are quickly forced to duck down under a hail of fire.

"We've gotta help them!" Finn exclaims.

"What are we gonna do!? We're medics!" Rose exclaims.

"I don't...know."

Finn looks back out to see one of the soldiers try to return fire, only to get shot in the head. His blaster clatters to the ground a few feet from the building Finn and Rose hide in.

"Finn..." Rose says worriedly.

Finn looks nervously at the gun, then back to the troopers.

"Finn!" Rose says more urgently. "Don't-"

"I'll be right back."

Finn dashes out into the street. Blaster bolts streak through the air around him. He scrambles for the blaster. He snatches it but stumbles. He falls to the ground, and quickly rolls behind the rubble-cover. The resistance soldier looks down at him, confused.

"This is me rescuing you," Finn explains.

"You're doing quite the job of it," The soldier replies.

"Shut up." Finn pulls himself back up, while staying behind the rubble. "How many of them are left?"

"Why don't you check?" The soldier asks, sarcastically.

Finn shrugs and peeks his head over. He immediately pulls it back, as the chunk of rubble just above his head explodes.

"I counted seven." Finn says.

"Sounds right." The soldier replies.

"We should make a run inside that building." Finn indicates the building Rose still hides in. "We'll stand a better chance in there."

"Can't make it." The soldier says. He points to the blaster wound he received in the leg.

Finn bites his lip. "I got an idea."

"What is it?" The soldier asks.

"First, I need your gun." Finn says, holding his hand out.

"What!?" The soldier exclaims.

"Just do it."

"You've...already got one."

"Yeah but I need both for this to work."

"But you're a..."

"A what?" Finn asks, narrowing his eyes.

The soldiers looks nervous. "Well..one of them."

Finn sighs.

"Or you were at least..." The soldiers adds.

"We don't have time for this." Finn says. "Give me the gun, so I can throw it to Rose and she can give us some cover."

"You want her to what!?" The soldier, says, incredulous.

"You want me to what!?" Rose says, overhearing.

"We do not have time for this!" Finn says exasperated.

"Fine." The soldier hands the gun to Finn. Finn then leans as far as he can without leaving the cover, and tosses the weapon to Rose. She catches it, but holds the weapon at a distance as if afraid it would bite her.

"Finn! Finn, I don't know what to do! I'm just a-"

"Just fire the damn blaster!" Finn shouts.

Rose looks down at the blaster and takes a breath. 

Then she leans out of the opening in the building and starts shooting, while screaming at the top of her lungs. Meanwhile Finn takes the soldier's arm over his shoulder and helps him to walk over to the building. As he does this Finn uses his free hand to fire his blaster at the stormtroopers. The sudden shooting causes the troopers to hunker down behind cover themselves. One trooper tries to sneak up, but Finn shoots him in the chest. Finn and the soldier slide into the building, unmolested. Rose pulls back shaking.

"That was...exciting!" Rose says, beaming.

"Glad you had fun. They're gonna be pouring in any second now, so maybe you should give the gun back to the guy who knows how to use it." Finn says, quickly.

"Right." Rose says, handing the blaster back to the soldier.

The soldier takes it and the three of them back up behind a pair of pillars in the room. Rose with the soldier, and Finn by himself. They wait for a tense moment. Then the first two stormtroopers leap in, blasters firing. 

The soldier shoots one, but takes a hit in the shoulder as a result. Finn puts the other down with a shot to the chest, but two more troopers fill their place. One advances on the pillar Finn is hiding behind, firing. The trooper puts down steady fire, keeping Finn from getting a shot off. The other does the same with Rose and the soldier's pillar. The two remaining troopers march in after them, firing as well. Finn looks over at Rose, she takes the gun from the soldier, but is unable to get a shot off. 

Finn stays back, helpless as the trooper approaches. When the trooper is only a step away from the pillar, Finn sticks his blaster around it, and fires blindly. One of the shots hits the trooper in the leg. 

Finn dashes out from behind the pillar and slams into the trooper. He doesn't manage to knock the trooper over, and the two stand there grappling. Finn and the trooper each try to push their blasters into an angle where they can shoot the other. As they wrestle, Finn notices something on the trooper's belt. A riot control baton. Finn sets his jaw and lets go of his blaster. He goes for the baton. The trooper tries to stop him but Finn tears it off his belt. 

Finn activates the weapon. It unfolds, becoming wrapped in plasma. Finn slams the trooper in the chest. A flare of electricity hits the trooper where the baton connects, knocking him back into another troopers. Both tumble to the ground. Finn races towards them, and before either can raise blasters he knocks them both out with quick bashes to the helmets. 

The other two stormtroopers in the room take aim at Finn, but one is shot in the side by Rose. Her second shot is wild and completely misses the other trooper. That trooper fires first at Rose, to force her back into cover, then turns back to shoot Finn. But Finn has already closed the distance. He slings the baton downward, knocking the blaster from his grip. The trooper jumps to the side to avoid another swing of the baton. The stormtrooper retreats back out the opening in the wall. 

Once outside the trooper reaches down, and pulls out his own riot baton. A plasma flash and the baton is activated. Finn swings his baton into a defensive grip, his forearm parallel with the weapon, and follows the trooper out. He walks slowly, waiting for the trooper to make a move. The trooper swings the baton into an offensive grip, and thrusts. Finn deflects it. The trooper swings the baton around twice, gaining momentum, before striking it against Finn's guard. The force of the blow causes Finn to stumble back. The trooper swings the baton around for an overhead strike. Finn thusts his baton at a diagonal, upward angle, safely diverting the strike. Then Finn spins the baton in a circular arc, forcing the trooper to shuffle back. The two stand opposing one another, unmoving.

"...those are Stormtrooper Corp. tactics," the trooper suddenly says.

Finn doesn't reply. His expression is hard.

"You've had training you're...a traitor?"

"Something like that," Finn replies.

"You don't get that every day. Maybe I should bring you back alive..." The trooper muses.

"Finn!" Rose calls from inside the building. "I can't get a clear shot, you're in the way!"

"Don't try. I don't want you shooting me on accident." Finn calls back, not taking his eyes off the trooper.

"Finn?" The trooper pauses. "F...N? You...you aren't just a traitor. You're _the_ traitor, FN-Two-One-Eight-Seven. Aren't you?"

Finn's eye twitches, but otherwise doesn't reply.

"...oh." The trooper says, after a long pause. "Phasma will be glad to see you. She's got half the corp. looking for you. I'll probably get a promotion for bringing you in. Do you even know how many of our brothers you killed when-"

Finn charges, letting out a bellow. He swings the baton wildly at the trooper's head. The trooper easily deflects it and counters with a swing of his own. Finn is put off balance by the move. The trooper swings again knocking Finn's baton aside. The trooper starts to swing at Finn's head, but Finn tackles him to the ground. The two struggle, their batons crackling against the concrete. The trooper manages to slam his baton against Finn's ribs. An electrical burst surges through Finn's side, and he howls with pain. The stormtrooper uses the opportunity to kick Finn off him. He then pulls up his baton and swings it down at Finn's head. Finn blocks the blow, but it pushes his own baton down, crackling plasma just inches from his own face. The trooper puts his weight down on the baton, to push it closer.

"Was it worth it? Whatever you left the Stormtrooper Corp. for? Worth killing as many of our brothers as you did?" The trooper demands, as the baton inches closer to Finn's face.

The baton pushes closer and Finn's face grows panicked. The moment before the plasma stream touches him, a blaster bolt suddenly flies overhead, just missing the trooper's head by inches. The trooper whirls his head around to see Rose standing holding the blaster in outstretched hands. 

While the trooper is momentarily distracted Finn shoves the batons back up into his opponent's helmet. The electric stream zaps into the trooper's helmet. Stunned the trooper's head jerks back. Finn pushes the trooper off him completely, and swings. His baton smashes, more solidly this time, into the trooper's helmet. The trooper goes down, a crack in his helmet. Finn stands up and slams his baton down on the trooper's helmet again. Another crack. Finn yells swinging the baton downward again. The trooper's helmet shatters, exposing the trooper's face. The trooper is a dark haired young man. Probably a teenager. Finn stares at the trooper's face, looking horrified. He stares down at the baton he's holding. He shudders, and deactivates it. He makes as if to throw the weapon away, but thinks better of it, and instead clips it to his belt.

"That was...awesome!" Rose exclaims. "You totally beat him up!"

"Yeah..." Finn says uncomfortable.

"What was that thing he was saying about you being a traitor though? What did that mean?" Rose asks confused.

"It means he used to be one of them. A stormtrooper." The resistance soldier says, limping out.

"What?" Rose says. "No that's ridiculous Finn is a..."

She stops when she sees Finn's face.

"He's right." Finn says with a sigh. "I was."

"Wh...what?" Rose stammers.

"Ackbar told us, just in case..." The soldier says.

"In case I decided to switch sides halfway through the battle?" Finn finishes.

"I don't know if he put it like that. But stormtrooper or not, you did save my life. Thanks."

"Just doing what I thought was right..." Finn's voice trails off as he looks all the bodies of stormtroopers lying around the street and in the building.

"No wait this is just a joke right?" Rose says, frantically. "There's no way a stormtrooper could end up becoming a Resistance hero...right?"

Finn shrugs. "Don't meet your heroes."

"...especially not if I'm your hero." He adds under his breath.

A few moments later, Lorn walks up along with the rest of the soldiers. She looks down at the stormtroopers. Then back up at Finn, Rose and finally to the remaining soldier.

"As you can see, the medics are unharmed." The soldier says, deadpan.

***

Kylo Ren and his two stormtroopers are marching down a street, when two civilians dash past.

"Halt! Stop right there or we shoot!" One of the stormtroopers commands.

The pair continue running. The stormtroopers open fire, and the civilians disappear around a corner, dodging the blaster bolts by a small margin. Kylo Ren sprints after them, with the stormtroopers in tow. They round the corner to see the civilians standing in front of a dead end. More clearly seen now, the civilians are one middle-aged woman and and a young boy. The woman puts herself in front of the boy.

"Please! Shoot me, but not my son!" The woman pleads.

The stormtroopers take aim at the pair, despite this. Kylo Ren throws up a hand, stopping them. He takes a step forward. The woman shrinks back, still guarding her child.

"Why did you run?" Kylo asks. "We aren't killing those who aren't trying to leave the planet. So why would you risk both of your lives by running?"

"Because..." The woman says hesitating. "...because I don't want my son to grow up on a planet ruled by the First Order."

Kylo shakes his head. "Foolishness."

"Maybe. But it was my choice." The woman says. "please don't punish my son for it."

"Hey!" The kid says, trying to push past his mother. "You try and hurt my mom and I'll hurt you!"

The woman tries to shush her son and keep him back. Kylo stares at the child. Then he looks back at the mother. His grip on his lightsaber tightens.

"Please..." She says weakly.

Kylo activates the lightsaber. The stormtroopers take aim. The woman turns and shields the boy with her body. Kylo swings his blade.

The stormtroopers' heads hit the ground. A moment later their limp bodies fall as well.

Tentatively, the woman turns around. She sees Kylo with his back to her, standing in front of the dead stormtroopers.

"Go." He says.

The woman grabs her son by the hand, and she runs out of sight. Kylo Ren deactivates his lightsaber, and walks back out into the street. First he looks down the way he just came. Then he looks down the path he would have continued on had he not been stopped. Before he can take a step his comm pings. Kylo pulls out the comm and activates it.

"What?" He asks, triedly.

"There's a group of Resistance fighters about a half a klick, south of you position." says Phasma over the comm. "Apparently they're giving our men some trouble. If you aren't occupied-"

"I'll be right there." 

Kylo Ren starts running.

***

**The Raddus**

"We can't take anymore! Jumping to hyperspace now!" The captain of the frigate says, through his flickering holo-projection

"Thank you. You held out as long as you could, soldier." Ackbar replies.

A moment later the frigate seems to stretch into the distance, before winking away.

***

The Chimera

"Refocuse all laserfire on the next frigate over." Thrawn commands. "Continue to do so, each time one jumps out, until they are out of ships."

The star destroyers comply, and soon the hail of laserfire resumes on another of the resistance frigates. Thrawn observers the X-wings racing towards the destroyers.

"TIE fighters, scramble to defensive formations, keep them from getting to our destroyers." He orders.

***

**The Raddus**

Admiral Ackbar observes the X-wings with concern. The TIE fighters block the X-wing advance, relying on tight formations to keep any from breaking through. Ackbar presses the comm on his chair.

"Gold leader, adopt a wedge formation and slice through the enemy lines." Ackbar orders.

"Yes sir!" Gold leader replies.

The X-wings form up in a sharp triangular flight patter. Moments later they break through the TIE forces into the open space in front of the star destroyers.

***

The Chimera

"An interesting strategy." Thrawn states, observing the X-wings begining to make runs over the surface of the star destroyers.

He activates the comm.

"I want all TIE fighters in the engagement to pull back, regroup, then use formation C to encircle the enemy." He speaks over the comm.

The TIEs do as he orders, pulling back, and allowing the X-wings to flood in. As they do, the TIEs circle back to enclose the X-wings, trapping them between the star destroyers and the TIEs.

***

The Raddus

"We can go for the destroyers, but no without getting blasted from behind!" Gold leader exclaims, over the comm. 

Ackbar looks to be thinking. After a moment's consideration he says:

"Squads Yellow, Orange, Violet and Grey, make a defensive swarm. All remaining squads, start making runs on those turbo lasers."

Around half of the X-wings break off and make circular flights around the remaining fighters, using their laserfire, and their own ships as defense for the other squads. Ackbar winces as many of the X-wings explode under laserfire, as a result of the defense. Meanwhile the rest of the X-wing squads, race along the star destroyers, firing at the massive turbo laser turrets.

***

**The Chimera**

"Quick thinking." Thrawn praises. "But he forgot one thing."

"Which is?" Hux asks, unable to drag his eyes from the ongoing battle.

"I have more TIE fighters than he has X-wings." Thrawn says, with satisfaction.

Thrawn activates the comm.

"Send in the reserves."

A large group of TIE fighters, from behind the star destroyers fly out along the destroyer's sides and engage the X-wings in close range dogfighting.

"Come now Admiral, I want you to work for this." Thrawn says, with a hint of a smile.

Another frigate jumps out, and the star destroyers refocus on the next one over.

"How much longer can you keep this up Ackbar?" Thrawn ponders.

***

**Canto Bight**

Poe Dameron listens to the chatter of the battle above from inside the X-wing cockpit. There are very TIEs remaining in the air over Canto Bight, and even those are harried by other X-wings. Poe cruises over the city, looking agitated.

"...heavy losses...TIEs everywhere...can't..." Poe clicks the commlink off.

BB-8 beeps sadly.

"No, we can't." Poe says. "Our job is just to stay down here and make sure all the civie's make it off the planet."

BB-8 beeps indignantly.

"I'm not any happier than you but that's...that's the job." He sighs.

Poe continues to fly over empty skies, looking bored. His eyes return to the commlink several times. He bites his lip. He clicks the commlink back on.

"...need reinforcements!...losing too many..."

Poe sits there, motionless for several moments. Then, setting his jaw, he tilts his control upwards, and the X-wing angles upward.

BB-8 beeps excitedly.

"Leia is gonna kill me..." Poe mutters.

***

The Chimera

"They are not doing as well as I anticipated," Thrawn says.

"You almost sound disappointed," Hux remarks.

"Did I misjudge the abilities of their pilots...?" Thrawn says thoughtfully.

"Sir! There's an X-wing breaking through our lines from outside the formation!" An officer calls out.

"An X-wing?" Hux ask confused. Suddenly he realizes. "No..."

"Get us a view." Thrawn orders.

The viewport magnifies a spot in the middle of a cluster of TIE fighters. There, a lone X-wing barrels through the fighters like they're nothing. The X-wing bobs and weaves around the TIEs, destroying any it can't get around. A group of three TIEs give the X-wing chase, spraying laserfire at it.

***

"What are you trying to hit? My shadow?" Poe says, spinning his X-wing to the side, avoiding the volley of laserfire. 

He ducks his X-wing under a TIE on a crash course for him, its wail crying out from above. The fighters behind fire again. Poe hits the throttle and shoves his control stick down. The laserbolts sail overhead, and Poe continues his path through the TIE fighter crowd. More are on his tail, first five, then seven. 

A group forms up ahead, three TIEs flying right for Poe's X-wing. Poe makes no move to adjust his path. They open fire with their laser cannons. At the last moment, Poe jerks his control stick to the side, and the laserbolts sail past, blowing up one of the TIEs following him. Poe opens up on the TIE in front with his own canons. Both are hits and the TIE explodes. 

Poe sails through debris, tilting his X-wing to avoid another volley of laserfire from behind. With green laser shots cutting off any avenue of escape, Poe pulls his control back, jerking his X-wing to a near-stop. Four of the TIES sail past. Poe opens up with his lasers canons, destroying all four. The remaining three TIEs behind Poe fire at him. He spins his X-wing around, dancing away from the laser bolts. Poe approaches the end of the TIE fighter cluster. 

A wall of TIEs form, the barrier between the swarm and empty space. Dozens of TIE fighters race towards Poe, every one of them singularly focused on destroying him. Poe guns the X-wing's engine, speeding up. BB-8 beeps frantically.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Poe reassures.

Dozens of green laserbolts are fired at Poe. He ducks below the first volley. Spins around another. The third volley consists of wild, frantic shots. Poe only dodges some of these and takes several grazes along the X-wing's hull.

"That all you got?" Poe says through gritted teeth.

He is almost to the wall of TIEs. He races towards them with no sign of altering his course. The three behind him climb to faster and faster speeds. BB-8 beeps with fear. Right before he hits the wall of TIEs Poe pulls up, just barely sailing above the first of the TIEs. The ones behind him however, are unable to pull up and crash into the group. One TIE crashes into another over and over. Dozens of collisions occur resulting in explosions throughout the group. There is now a wide opening where no TIE fighters remain.

"WOOO! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!" Poe cheers.

BB-8 chatters cheerfully.

Poe sails through the opening, accelerating towards one of the star destroyers.

***

The Chimera

Hux looks on in shock at the trail of destruction Poe left in the TIE fighter ranks.

"Good," Thrawn says, nodding.

Hux spins around, looking at Thrawn with angry confusion.

"My estimations were not wrong, after all." 

***

Poe steers his X-wing along the destroyer's side. A TIE is chasing an X-wing with gold paint on the side. A single burst from Poe's laser cannons blows the TIE into scrap.

"Is that you Poe?" Gold leader asks, over the commlink.

"Sure is. Hope you don't mind, things were getting a little boring down there. Sounded like you guys could use some help."

"Well I won't complain you're here. We need to take out these turbo lasers or we'll keep losing our cruisers one by one."

"Roger that. Let's trim this monster's claws."

Poe and Gold leader steer their X-wings towards one of the massive turbo laser turrets. They fire on the weapon, spraying all across the heavy gun's armor. Several small explosions occur, but it otherwise remains intact.

"Don't waste your torpedos just yet," Poe says. "Focus your fire at the center, we gotta group up our shots."

Poe and Gold Leader focus their laser cannons on a single point at the center of the turbolaser. They both unleash a steady stream of laserfire at that single point. The turret endures at first, but after a few moments, their shots burst though and the turbo laser explodes.

"Yeah! One down!" Poe cheers.

"Plenty more to go." Gold leader replies.

They race towards another turbolaser. A pair of TIEs swoop in to block them, firing green laser shots at them. Poe and Gold Leader split apart, avoiding the laserfire. One goes after gold leader the other goes after Poe. Poe guns his ship's engine, racing along, just above the destroyer's side. The TIE follows, blasting. Meanwhile Gold leader is being targeted similarly.

"Hey, wanna trade?" Poe says, with a smile.

"Sure thing." gold leader replies.

They both jerk their X-wings to the side, racing towards each other. The TIES follow, close behind. Poe fires at Gold Leader, and Gold leader fires at Poe. Both flip their ships sideways. The shots streak past and hit each of their TIE pursuers, blowing them to pieces.

"Think you almost took off a wing." Gold leader chides, pulling his X-wing alongside Poe's.

"You're still in one piece aren't you?" Poe replies.

They make another run at the turbolaser and blow through it in seconds. The third one comes down just as easy. A handful of other X-wings join them, and in minutes they clear the destroyer of its cannons.

"Alright boys, lets move onto the next one!"

***

**The Raddus**

Admiral Ackbar watches Poe take down turbolaser after turbolaser. He clicks on the comm.

"Poe I believe your mission was to secure the civilian transports below."

"Sorry Admiral, but things were pretty secure, and I couldn't keep listening to my men dying." 

He sighs. "I understand...carry on."

"Thank you sir." the comm goes silent.

Ackbar sits back and sighs.

"The General isn't going to be happy..."

***

Canto Bight

Lorn and the Resistance fighters are exchanging fire with a group of stormtroopers. Lorn shoots one trooper in the head, then another in the chest, before the sheer number of blaster bolts force her to retreat to cover. Lorn and the soldiers guard a group of civilians, which Rose and Finn tend to.

"Are you finished yet!?" She calls over to Rose.

"Just about!" She calls back, finishing spaying up the wound of a civilian.

"Let's move then! This battle is over, and we need off the planet asap!" Lorn says, tossing a grenade at the stormtroopers.

The grenade explodes, and the group begins to move. Lorn takes the lead, and Finn ends up near the rear of the group. They run around a corner, as blaster-fire trails after them. They run through ruined buildings, and over blasted streets, not slowing for anything. Finally, the Corvette comes into view. Finn breathes a sigh of relief. He doesn't see the dark figure stepping out onto the street behind him.

Kylo Ren looks out at the group and raises his hand toward Finn. Finn jerks to a stop, mid run. He is dragged back by the force, tumbling to the ground in the process. Finn yells, as he is dragged across the cracked pavement. Finn slides up to Kylo, who looms over him.

"Hello...Finn was it? That what you decided to call yourself?" Kylo says, looking down.

"Friend came up with it actually." Finn groans.

He goes for the baton at his waist.

Kylo steps on Finn's wrist, grinding it into the pavement.

"That's a bad idea," Kylo say coldly. "I still haven't decided if I'm going to kill you or not."

"You...haven't decided?" Finn asks with confusion.

"If I do, it might push her over the edge. I'm not sure if I want that or not." Kylo says.

"...Rey." Finn says, with realization.

"Yes. Rey." Kylo confirms. 

Kylo looks up to see the Resistance fighters have taken notice of him. They take aim at Kylo.

"Well, seems you have friends all over these days."

The fighters open fire on Kylo. He activates his lightsaber. The red blade becomes a spinning arc as it knocks away blaster bolts. He reaches out with one hand, then jerks it back. All of the Resistance fighter's blasters fly out of their hands, past Kylo to clatter across the ground. He looks back down to Finn.

"But they aren't going to save you. No one will. The only way you survive, is if I decide you do."

"Really? Because I haven't tried yet." A voice says.

Kylo looks back up to see Lorn dash forward. She fires her twin blasters at him. Kylo deflects both shots. Lorn points one of her gauntlets at Kylo, and a cable shoots out wrapping him up. With his arms restrained she fires another shot at Kylo's head. Kylo focuses on the bolt and it freezes in the air, just in front of his face.

"Take the civilians back to the ship and wait for me." She orders the soldiers.

They comply, ushering the civilians back towards the Corvette. Kylo tenses and the cable around him snaps. He leans to the side, and the blaster bolt resumes its momentum, flying past him. Lorn fires at him, but Kylo deflects the bolt and rushes forward to swing at her head. She ducks beneath the saber's blade and shuffles back. She fires another cable at Kylo, but he slices it in half. She aims her blasters again, but Kylo makes a pulling motion and both blasters fly from her hands.

"Enough!" Kylo says with anger.

"Not quite."

Lorn points one of her arms and a dart flyies out, thudding into Kylo's arm. He is immediately seized by electrical convulsions. She closes the distance, throwing forward her other arm, ejecting a small, palm-sized blaster. Kylo rips the dart free a moment before she fires. The bolt grazes Kylo's forehead, only missing because of his last minute jerk to the side. 

He hisses with pain. He looks up at her seething with anger. his free hand closes into a fist and the ground begins to crack underfoot. Lorn's hand goes to her back, but she hesitates.

"You should remember how many people you're fighting."

Kylo spins around just in time to get hit in the face by Finn's baton. The blow staggers him, and Kylo goes down to one knee. Finn swings the baton in a downward strike, while Lorn fires her blaster from the other side of Kylo. Kylo throws out both hands at either of them. Finn gets pushed back by the force, while Lorn's bolt is stopped midair. Lorn takes aim again, but Kylo throws his hand forward, and the bolt shoots back at her. She dodges it, but Kylo gestures and a large piece of rubble flies up at her. Lorn tries to avoid this, but the chunck of concrete slams into her side. Lorn staggers, nearly falling. Finn get back up and races towards Kylo thrusting with the baton. Kylo side steps it so Finn runs past, then he kicks Finn in the side. Finn grunts and stumbles forward. He retreats so he and Lorn are side by side.

"I don't think we can win this." Finn says, panting.

"We don't have to." Lorn replies.

She tosses a small sphere at Kylo. He throws up his hand, stopping it in mid air. The sphere ejects a thick gas, engulfing Kylo. He coughs, struggling to see past. After a moment, he closes his eyes and throws his arm out. The smoke blows away, and he is left standing alone. He looks down the street and sees Finn and Lorn in the distance running toward the Corvette. He reaches his hand towards them, but stops. He closes his hand and drops the arm, sighing.

***

Finn and Lorn rush up the corvette landing pad.

"Get us out of here!" Lorn orders.

The landing pad pulls up, and a moment later the ship rises into the air. There is a collective sigh of relief from Resistance fighters and civilians alike. Lorn is holding her side.

"You alright?" Finn asks.

Lorn grumbles. "Fine. Just getting too old for this. Back in my prime I would have had that kid. Maybe if I'd..." She shakes her head, dismissing whatever the thought was.

"Just who are you exactly?" Finn asks, staring at her.

"A merc." Lorn grunts. "And one that isn't being paid nearly enough..."

***

Phasma marches up to Kylo, flanked by a squad of stormtroopers.

"Where are the Resistance fighters?" She asks.

"Gone," Kylo says. "Escaped."

"From you?" She asked incredulous. Then, she's looks around, noting that Kylo is alone. Only dead stormtroopers lay in the street.

"Where's the squad assigned to you?" She asks.

"Dead." Kylo says simply.

"All of them?" Phasma exclaims. "They had you with them!"

Kylo Ren fixes a dark stare at her. "They were only stormtroopers."

He walks past Phasma, leaving her to stare as the bodies of dead troopers, littering the street.

***

**The Chimera**

"Sir, the X-wing are inflicting heavy damage! Forty percent of our cannons are destroyed or too damaged to operate!"

"Your strategy is failing Thrawn!" Hux hisses.

Thrawn, raises an eyebrow. "Is it?"

Hux looks out the viewport, uncertain. "Y...yes."

Another of the frigates jumps to hyperspace, and the destroyers refocus their targets again.

"They are slowly crippling our offensive capabilities, yes. But in doing so they are causing heavy damage to their own supply of fighters. We can afford to repair our turbolasers, but there are only so many good pilots in the galaxy." Thrawn explains. "They can not keep this attack up for much longer."

"Still it seems..." Hux's voice trails off, as Poe's X-wing approaches the Chimera.

"Like they're winning? Come now, Hux. Did you think that this was my whole plan?"

Poe makes his approach on the chimera. Thrawn activated the comm.

"I want all TIE fighters to stay clear of the X-wing currently approaching my ship. Let him do his damage."

"You're just going to let him..." Hux looks back out the viewport. "...it has to do with your ship, doesn't it? Just like before."

"Nothing so extravagant." Thrawn says. "Just a minor alteration to some of the guns. That pilot probably won't even notice..."

***

Poe fires his laser cannons at one of the Chimera's turbolasers. He increases his rate of fire as he approaches. The cannon takes damage, but does not explode. Poe races past, around and fires another volley at the other side. The Turbo laser finally gives in, exploding into debris. He flies towards another, and rather than use his cannons, Poe fires a proton torpedo at its center. The turbolaser explodes instantly.

"How's that feel!" Poe says, laughing.

He flies at another turbolaser. He fires a torpedo like before, and the turbolaser explodes. His X-wing sails over the debris. A black, flat oval, shoots out from the remains of the turbolaser snagging onto the bottom of Poe's X-wing. It immediately cloaks, turning invisible.

"BB, thought I felt something. We catch any damage from that debris?"

BB-8 beeps a negative.

"Long as we're still in one piece." Poe replies.

***

**The Raddus**

"All X-wings pull back, this mission is over." Admiral Ackbar orders over the Comm.

Several corvettes and X-wings fly off Canto Bight to join the Resistance fleet .

"Sir! Rescue teams have returned!" An officer yells to Admiral Ackbar.

"Prepare for jump to hyperspace!" Ackbar orders.

***

**The Chimera**

"They're about to escape!" General Hux yells.

Thrawn says nothing, though a slight smile remains on his face. Hux looks on with horror as one by one the Resistance ships leap to hyperspace.

"Just what happened to your perfect plan!? Your decades of experience!?" Hux spits, glaring at Thrawn.

"Once again Hux, you are failing to see the bigger picture." Thrawn chides.

"Which is!?"

"If I desired, there were a number of strategies I could have used to deal more significant damages to the rebel fleet. Do you know why I did not choose one of those?"

"No admiral I do not!" Hux says, barely containing his rage.

"Because no matter which of those strategies I pick, none of them would _guarantee_ the total destruction of the rebels. Not only that, but we do not even know for sure that this is their entire fleet."

Hux stares at Thrawn looking confused. "Then...what was the point of all of this!?"

"The point, General Hux." Thrawn says cooly. "Was to place a nearly undetectable beacon on one of the Resistance ships during the battle. _That_ part of the strategy was completed quite efficiently."

"You...you put a tracker on one of their ships?" Hux says.

"I did." Thrawn confirmed.

"They'll lose it." Hux says. "As soon as they scan their ships they'll discover it."

"They would, however this particular beacon, is designed to remain dormant. It will only begin to send out a signal once its timer reaches zero. I set the timer quite long in case multiple stops were made before arriving at their base of operations." Thrawn explains.

"So it'll send out a signal once they're back at their base..." Hux says with realization. His eyes narrow. "There is one very big problem with that. Once they detect the signal, they'll have ample time to clear out of their base before we can get there."

"Very good, General. Perhaps I misjudged your competence. Yes that would be an issue, however there is one final feature of this beacon. The moment it sends out the signal it will also release a pulse that will temporarily disable any nearby starships. This sort of pulse would be useless if the ships had their shields up. But in the comfort of their own base..."

"They'll be completely vulnerable." Hux says with realisation.

"Precisely." Thrawn says. "The rebels have not gotten away. In fact they are about to be wiped out for good."


	9. A Distraction Called Sight

**Crait**

The corvette touches down inside the hangar. The landing pads drop down with a hiss and Resistance fighters pour out. Among them is Finn. He takes a wincing stride away from the ship. Rose walks out after him. She bits her lip, hesitant.

"Um...Finn!" She calls after him.

He turns, eyeing her curiously.

"I uh...I didn't know about the...stormtrooper thing..." She says, with uncertainty. "I'm still not sure how I feel about that but...uh thanks for saving me back there. I'll tell Ackbar what you did."

Finn stares back for several seconds, then nods slowly. He turns and walks away.

Across the hangar, Poe's X-wing pops open, and he climbs out. He is met with a crowd of cheering pilots. Poe grins, and accepts the handshakes and hugs they offer. Finn cracks a smile at the display but doesn't approach. Instead he walks further into the base.

He passes down several white hallways, before coming to a door. It opens admitting him to a small, dark room, with a bed. The door closes behind him and he sits down on the bed. He sits in the dark room. After a moment. He slowly reaches up to his collar, and pulls it down. There, tattooed on his chest, is "FN-2187".

He stares at the collection of letters and numbers, unblinking. Suddenly, there is a pinging from Finn's commlink. He lets go of the the shirt collar, and activates the commlink. An image of Rey appears.

"Hey Finn," She says with a smile.

"Hey Rey," He replies, putting on a smile himself. "You alright? Last time we talked, sounded like you were gonna do something nuts."

"Yeah..." Rey says sheepishly. "That wasn't a great idea..." Her eyes light up suddenly. "But long story short, Luke is training me now!"

"Really? That's great!" Finn says.

"Yeah. It is kinda slow going, though. I don't think he trusts me very much...but I do think he's really trying to help me! Luke wasn't exactly what I expected, but now I think maybe that's okay. He isn't the hero he used to be but I think a part of him might still want to be. I don't know. I just have to keep training, and learn what I can."

"Well whatever happens, I think you'll make a great Jedi." Finn says.

Rey smiles. "Thanks Finn."

He shrugs.

"So how are things with the Resistance? The war going any better?"

Finn hesitates. "...I was actually just in a battle."

"Really?" Rey asks, with interest.

"Just as a medic..." Finn's voice trails off.

"What? Did something happen?" Rey asks.

Finn doesn't reply at first.

"Finn..." Rey prods.

"...Kylo Ren was there." Finn eventually says.

"What!?" Rey exclaims.

"I'm fine!" Finn says quickly. "At least better than the last time I met him..."

"What happened?" She asks, seriously.

"It was at the end of the battle. We were leaving, when he grabbed me and dragged me around with the force. I was helpless, he could have killed me but...he hesitated."

"Hesitated?" Rey says, confused.

"He said that he hadn't decided to kill me or not yet...because of you."

Rey bites her lip, and looks away.

"Do you know something Rey?" Finn asks.

"I think...he wants me to join him. Or...help him or...I don't know. I'm not sure he knows. Look Finn, I just...I'm just glad your alive."

Finn starts to say something but she cuts him off.

"Hold on." She says, turning to look at something out of view. There is a distant, unintelligible voice.

"I'll be there in a second!" She turns back to Finn. "I've got to go. Jedi training."

"Alright, see you later, then." Finn gives her one last smile.

"I'll talk again when I can. Bye."

The comm clicks off. Finn is left again in darkness. Eventually, he sighs, gets back up, and walks out of the room.

***

**Ahch-to**

Luke and Chewbacca stand on a flat circle where the island's grass has been cleared away. Both watch as Rey runs up from the Falcon parked below.

"Done talking to your stormtrooper buddy?" Luke asks.

"He's not a stormtrooper...anymore."

Luke only grunts in reply. "Well, now that you're here I think it's time you learned how to defend yourself."

"I already know how to defend myself." Rey says with definance.

"Not like a Jedi."

"Does that mean you're gonna show me how to use a lightsaber?" Rey asks.

"No." Luke says firmly. "It's too early for that."

Rey pouts.

Luke sighs. "Lightsabers are among the most dangerous weapons ever to wield. If you don't know what you're doing you can easily lose a hand." Luke raises his prothstetic hand for emphasis.

"So what _are_ we doing?" Rey asks.

Luke motioned towards Chewbacca. "Chewie, if you would."

Chewbacca is holding a pair of carved wooden sticks. He throws one to Rey. She catches it, looking confused.

"What's this?" She asks.

"A practice blade." Luke explains.

"What do I need a practice blade for?"

"Sparring." Luke takes the other blade from Chewbacca.

"You're gonna spar with me?" Rey asks, surprised.

"I am." Luke says, swinging the wooden saber, experimentally.

"But aren't you..." Rey's voice trails off.

"Old? Out of practice? Cut off from the force?" Luke offers.

Rey shrugs. Luke chuckles.

"Then it should be easy to beat me."

Luke smiles confidently, and extends the blade out towards Rey. She looks uncertain.

"What's wrong? Scared of an old man?"

Rey sets her jaw, and shakes her head.

"Good."

Chewbacca steps outside the circle, and Rey and Luke are left facing each other.

Rey raises her wooden blade, taking a step forward. Luke shifts his stance, crouching slightly, and holding his blade in a guard. Rey, hesitantly takes another step forward. Luke makes no move.

Rey narrows her eyes and launches into motion. She thrusts her wooden blade at Luke's gut.

Luke deflects the blade aside with effortless grace. Rey shuffles back, but Luke does not follow. Rey advances again, and swings her blade once more. Luke deflects it again, and again Rey falls back. Luke raises an eyebrow. Looking frustrated, Rey charges. She swings her blade, once, twice, and a third time. Luke bats away each of the strikes without any visible effort. Rey tries for a thrust at Luke's head. This time when he deflects the blow, Luke follows up by smacking Rey in the forearm with his blade.

Rey hisses in pain and stumbles back. Luke smirks. Rey frowns. She moves towards Luke again, this time wielding her blade more defensively. Luke doesn't wait for her to attack, this time striking out himself. She clumsily tries to block his attack, but the blade slides past her guard, grazing her shoulder. Rey winces in pain, and starts to retreat back, but Luke follows. He advances, knocking her guarding blade aside. She stumbles to the side from the force of the blow. Luke strikes Rey on the inside of the leg, causing her to fall to her knees. Luke holds the wooden blade against her neck.

"I win," He says, with a satisfied expression.

Rey looks up disbelief on her face.

"I thought you were cut off from the force."

"So?" Luke replies.

"So how come you were able to beat me so easily?"

Luke chuckles. "Rey, it's a little thing called experience."

Rey pouts. "I've been in fights before..."

"Kid, I've been fighting in wars since before you were born. Since I was your age. Don't try to get too bothered that an old guy like me can beat you. Now come on, get up."

Luke offers her a hand, and she takes it, pulling herself up.

"Now you did alright, but you aren't using your blade like a lightsaber. Granted It is just a piece of wood, but it's supposed to represent a saber. You don't need to put so much energy into your blows when you swing. A real blade will cut through almost anything no matter how hard you swing it, so don't tire yourself out."

Rey nods. "Softer strikes. Got it."

"Also, you don't need to meet every blow with one of your own," Luke continues."Let me show you. Try and hit me, just once."

Rey nods. Luke raises his wooden blade. Rey brings her blade up, and swings it downward. Luke angles his weapon diagonally, and her attack slides off the guard.

"A simple deflection will serve you better than a complete block. You don't need to destroy your arms trying to take every hit."

Rey nods.

"Ready for another go?" Luke asks.

"Yes." She replies, determinedly.

Both raise blades, and take stances. Luke makes the first attack this time. He swings an overhead strike at Rey. She deflects the blow to the side, like Luke showed her.

She looks surprised, but Luke nods, approvingly. He strikes out again, and she deflects again once more. Luke steps back, and Rey swings a light diagonal strike. Luke blocks it, but Rey follows up with a thrust. Luke knocks her blade aside, and strikes Rey in the wrist.

"There goes your hand." He says. "Remember not to over-commit. If you leave yourself open in a lightsaber duel, you're dead."

Rey nods, rubbing her wrist.

"Again!" Luke orders, raising his blade.

"Hold on..." Rey closes her eyes, concentrating. She feels the grass, the critters, the ocean around the island.

"...Alright." She raises her blade.

Luke waits for Rey to attack this time. She swings her blade sideways, at his midsection. When Luke deflects, she pulls back and attacks again from the other side. Luke knocks her blow aside, and goes for her wrist again, but Rey is able to pull back and block the strike. Luke swings his blade at her neck, and Rey ducks beneath it. Luke continues the assault, speeding up the tempo of his attacks. His blade becomes a blur as he swings at Rey from every direction. Rey moves backwards blocking each attack carefully.

A look of controlled concentration is on her face the entire time. After blocking another of Luke's strike, Rey replies with a swing of her blade. Luke blocks it. Looking frustrated she tries again. Luke counters this, and strikes Rey on the arm. She retreats back, his next strike knocks Rey's blade aside, and Luke taps her lightly on the head.

"I win again." He says.

"Damn it!" Rey swears.

Luke raises an eyebrow. She sighs.

"I was trying to connect with the force and use it to help me fight. I've done it before but it just didn't seem to work as well this time."

Luke looks intrigued. "When did you last try this?"

Rey hesitates.

"...back on Starkiller base...when I fought Kylo Ren."

"You _fought_ Kylo Ren?" Luke says, shocked.

"He caught up to me and Finn as the base was going down," Rey explains. " He knocked me out, and Finn did he best to hold him off. Finn couldn't keep it up forever, though. I managed to get the lightsaber, but I couldn't even touch Kylo at first. He started trying to get me to join him, and he said something that made me think to reach out to the force. After that I was able to beat him."

"You...beat Kylo Ren?" Luke says with disbelief.

"Well..."

Chewbacca growls something from the side.

"You shot him? With your bowcaster?" Luke says back.

Chewbacca growls confirmation. Rey shrugs. Luke laughs but there is no mirth in it.

"It's a miracle he could even stand, much less fight."

"Well I did still beat him...kind of." Rey says quietly.

"Is it a victory to beat a man who's half dead and bleeding out?" Luke says, pointedly.

"Well when you put it like that..."

"Rey," Luke says seriously. "Kylo could have killed you. The next time you face him, I doubt he'll have such a handicap."

Rey doesn't say anything, looking down.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm just trying to show you how serious this is. I'm training you now, so I need you to understand what kind of danger that will come with. If you are going to become a Jedi, you will face Be-...Kylo Ren again, and you need to be ready."

Rey looks up, a fierce expression on her face. "Alright. How can I do better this time?"

Luke looks at her thoughtfully.

"You were connecting with the force at first, but seemed to lose it as we went on." He points out.

"Yeah..." Rey admits. "It's just hard to focus on connecting with the force, when you're trying to fight someone at the same time."

"You're over-complicating it." Luke shakes his head. "Instead of trying to focus on the force while also fighting, you should be letting the force guide your hand as you fight. It's not about control, it's about feeling, and reacting." Luke says.

Rey sighs. "That's easier said than done. Kind of hard to stay focused on the force when someone's swinging a stick at your head."

Luke cracks a smile. "Rey, I thought you might say that."

Rey looks on, as Luke pulls a strip of cloth out of his belt. He hands it to her.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asks, confused.

"Tie it over your eyes." Luke says.

Rey blinks.

"What?"

"So you can't see." Luke clarifies.

"Why would I want to do that?" Rey asks, still clearly confused.

"Sight can be a distraction. When you are fostering a connection to the force, trusting in what you feel is more important. So, put on the blindfold and just feel where my attacks are coming from."

"And...this will work?" Rey says, skeptically.

"Worked for me, when Ben Kenobi started my training." Luke says, shrugging.

Rey considers the blindfold, then puts it on. After securing it tightly to her face, she takes her practice blade in both hands again.

"Ready?" Luke asks.

She nods.

Luke takes a step forward. Rey's head cocks. He takes another step forward. Rey takes a wary step backwards. Rey's head tilts at every noise around her. After a moment she focuses on the sound of his steps. Luke's next step seem to slow to a crawl.

Then, he swings. Rey's sword, moving as if its on its own, blocks Luke's attack completely. Rey gasps. Luke smiles and attacks again. Rey blocks it like before. He swings again, and rather than dodge, Rey ducks beneath it, and thrusts with her blade. Luke manages to deflect the strike, but is forced to take a step back.

For a moment, neither make a move. Then, Rey attacks. Her blade becomes a blur as she swings it at Luke's head. He deflects, only just in time. She follows up with a thrust at his midsection, which is blocked. She moves faster, attacking Luke at all angles. He retreats back, just barely holding out against Rey's onslaught. She moves gracefully, swinging her sword about, as though it is a part of her arm. Then, as Luke is retreating back, it happens. Luke attempts, to counter one of Rey's swings, but it is a feint. Her blade sails towards his unguarded head. Luke shrinks back from the attack. But then, it's Rey's turn to be moving in slow motion. Luke's face is shocked for a moment. Then his blade moves in the path of Rey's.

Her attack is knocked aside. Rey looks confused. Luke wastes no time. He kicks her in the shin. Rey yelps, and Luke shoves his shoulder against her. She tumbles to the ground in a heap. Luke breathes heavily. He stares at his blade, looking troubled.

"Hey!" Rey exclaims, tearing off the blindfold. "That was dirty!"

"Did I ever say there were rules?" Luke says, distractedly.

"No..." She admits.

"Then don't expect any."

Rey sighs, and nods. "I really thought I had you there for a second."

"So did I..." Luke whispers.

"What was that?" Rey asks.

"Nothing." Luke replies.

He turns away and walks out of the circle.

"Where are you going?" Rey asks.

"I need to take a break for a minute. Don't worry though, Chewie will make sure you keep getting practice." Luke says turning back.

Chewbacca takes this opportunity to step into the dueling circle bearing a wooden staff, much bigger than either of the practice blades.

"Uh..." Rey says, worriedly, stepping back.

"He's big sure, but you've got the force. So I'd say it evens out. Besides, Chewie will go easy on you. Won't ya, Chewie?"

Chewbacca replies with a wookiee growl.

"Is that a yes?" Rey asks, with concern.

Luke shrugs.

Rey tentatively holds up her wooden blade defensively. Chewbacca smacks her blade aside and jabs her in the gut with the staff. Rey flies back, hitting the ground. She lets out a groan.

Luke turns, leaving them behind. Once out of view of Rey and Chewbacca, he leans against a cliff wall, and lets out a breath. He looks down at his hand. He stares at it for a moment. Then his view shifts to a small stone, sitting nearby. Hesitantly, he reaches his hand out towards the stone. The stone does not move. His face contorts with concentration. The stone still remains motionless. Luke closes his eyes, and sucks in a breath. After several seconds, he opens his eyes. The stone has not moved. Luke, looking defeated, turns and walks back towards the sparring ring. As he walks away, the rock remains, unmoving. '

Then a half-dozen much larger stones drop from above, hitting the ground with a clatter.


	10. Moving Rocks

**Crait**

Poe calls out his farewells to the crowd of pilots and resistance fighters. The crowd disperses, and Poe strides away. He walks with a spring in his step, moving down one of the bases main white hallways.

"Dameron." A stern voice calls out behind.

Poe stops in his tracks. He cringes, and turns to see Leia standing there. Her eyes are stony. Her expression, tight.

"I don't suppose you're gonna congratulate me on a successful mission?" He asks, hopefully.

"No," She says.

"Thought so..." He says, eyes downcast. "Ackbar tell you what happened during the battle?"

"Yes, because he's a good soldier."

"Then you know it was hopeless!" Poe excalimes. "They were dying out there!"

"You had orders, Poe. You were to make sure those shuttles made it out safely."

"And once I did that, I made sure we didn't lose every X-wing pilot we have!"

" _Maybe_ disobeying orders worked out, today." Leia admits. "Next time, what if we lose a battle because you thought you knew better than your commanding officer? Or, what if you get yourself or your men killed?"

"With respect, General, this is what I do. I'm a pilot. I hop in an X-wing and blow stuff up. And you might call me reckless, but no one here knows how to operated one of those fighters better than I do. So yes, sometimes I ignore orders, and take risks. But if I do, it's only because I'm trying my best to take down the First Order, and make sure my men make it out alive."

"Do you even realize what effect you have on these people?" Leia asks, shaking her head. "Every one of them looks up to you as a hero. If you get killed doing something stupid, It'll crush them. I can't...we can't afford to take a loss like that."

Poe doesn't reply. Leia looks at him sadly.

"I don't...I don't want to lose another hotheaded pilot. Until further notice you're suspended."

She turns and walks away. Poe leans against the wall and sighs.

***

**Ahch-to**

Rey stands in the circle, waiting. Luke stares back, stance casual. Chewbacca walks up and hands Luke a bag.

"Thanks Chewie."

Luke opens up the bag and empties the contents of the bag on the ground. Three metal spheres, with openings and diodes on them, roll out. Luke picks one up and examines it.

"These are training remotes. This," He indicates the one he's holding. "Is the same one I used when I was first learning the force. I had Chewie make a couple more."

"What does it do?" Rey asks.

"It's going to shoot blaster bolts at you and you're going to have to block them."

"WHAT?"

"They're non lethal blaster bolts, don't worry." Luke reassures.

Rey relaxes a bit.

"Wait do they still hurt?" She asks.

"Oh, very much." Luke confirms.

Alongside the remotes is a small handheld device. Luke picks it up and presses the button on its front. All three of the remotes spring to life, and hover up into the air in front of Luke.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Rey says, uncertain.

"Do you wanna learn how to use that lightsaber?" 

Rey narrows her eyes. "Yes."

"Good. No don't move while these things shoot at you, as you try to block with a thin blade of light."

Rey ignores the comment, and pulls out the lightsaber. She activates it, the saber's blue blade humming to life. Luke clicks another button, and the remotes spread out around Rey. They begin to move erratically, bobbing up and down, spinning with no real regularity. Rey glances between them. With them placed evenly around her, she cannot look at all three at once. A bolt shoots out from one and hits Rey in the leg.

"Ow!" she hisses.

Another fires, hitting her in the shoulder.

"OW!" She shouts.

The last one fires. Rey actually manages to bring the lightsaber up, but the bolt passes just below her guard, and strikes her in the abdomen.

"That really stings!" She says, through gritted teeth.

"It's supposed to," Luke says.

Rey huffs, but doesn't take her eyes off the remotes. The one beside her fires, and Rey swings her blade around and successfully blocks the bolt. She smiles. The other two fire hitting her in the back. Rey yelps.

"Keep it up you're doing great," Luke says, suppressing a smile.

***

Luke and Rey are standing on a cliff peppered with rocks and boulders of varying sizes. Sparse grass pushing through the cracks is the only vegetation.

"Alright, Rey. Time to lift some rocks."

"Which ones? There's quite a few..."

"That one." Luke says, pointing to the biggest one. It is a massive boulder, as tall as Rey and just as wide.

"Uh shouldn't we start smaller..." Rey says, uncertain.

"You can if you'd like." Luke says, sweeping his hand to the smaller rocks around them. "But it doesn't really matter."

"Why not?" Rey asks.

"Because the size does not matter Rey. You aren't lifting the rock, the force is."

Rey shrugs. She raises her hands towards the boulder and starts to concentrate.

*** 

**Crait**

Finn sits on the salt ground out the bases His legs hang down into the trench he sits above. He stares out at the salt fields that stretch on for miles. Poe Dameron approaches from behind. He is carrying two metal cups, and a bottle of some kind of liquid. Finn looks up as he approaches. Poe sits down without a word, and puts both cups down. He fills each of them with a green liquid.

"What's that?" Finn asks.

"Something strong." Poe takes one of the cups, and downs the whole thing.

"We drinking to something?" Finn asks, looking somewhat confused.

"Not really." Poe replies. "I just needed something to drink, and you're the only one I trust not to tell anyone I have this."

Poe begins to fill his cup again. Finn takes the other cup, but doesn't drink from it. For several moments the two of them sit there, staring out at the salty landscape. Poe takes a sip of the green liquid.

"Something happen?" Finn asks, eventually.

Poe takes another sip.

"The General...Leia is pretty mad at me."

"Even more than she was before?" Finn asks.

"Yep." Poe replies.

"Ouch." Finn says.

Poe sighs, and takes another sip from his cup.

"She says I'm too reckless, and thinks I'm gonna get myself and other people killed."

"That true?" Finn asks.

"Probably." Poe admits. "How about you?"

Finn shrugs. "Wanted to be alone, but didn't want to sit around in the barracks."

"I'll, rephrase the question. Why did you want to be alone?"

Finn finally takes a sip of his drink. He immediately makes a sour expression.

"What is this stuff?" He says, barely managing to swallow.

"Jet juice." Poe says.

"Tastes like starfighter fuel." Finn says, gagging.

"Hence the name. You don't drink it for the taste." Poe takes a swig. "Now come on, I asked you a question. Why you want to be alone?"

Finn pauses before replying.

"...I'm not sure I'm really one of you." He says, quietly.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Poe asks.

Finn shakes his head. "I've been trying you know? To be a resistance hero, like one of you guys. I thought that because Rey saw something in me, maybe I could do it."

Finn sighs.

"But I'm a stormtrooper Poe. Been trying to avoid that. Trying to pretend I'm just a part of this fight like anyone else. But I'm not. I can't just run around killing stormtroopers the same way you can. Not when I've been in the other side of that helmet.I only turned on the First Order because I was scared. I saved you so I could run away. Only helped you guys take down Starkiller Base so I could save Rey. I'm not a Resistance hero. I'm just a stormtrooper that didn't know how to follow orders."

"Finn..." Poe says.

"Yeah?"

"...you're kind of an idiot." Poe says, shaking his head.

"What!?" Finn says with confusion.

"You risked your own life jumping aboard a planet covered in people that wanted to kill you, just to save one girl. You helped us take down a weapon that would have killed billions. And you went against everything you knew to do it. If that's not a hero...well then the standards are a lot higher than I thought."

Finn takes another sip from his drink. "...and what if I'm just a glitch in the system? Just an error in the FN training program? What if that's why I did all those things?"

"Frankly, does it matter?" Poe asks.

Finn sighs.

"I wish Rey were here. Everything seemed so clear when she was around."

Finn starts to take a drink.

"Pretty girls tend to have that effect." Poe says.

Finn almost chokes on his drink. Poe laughs.

Finn wipes the liquid off his chin, and shoots Poe a glare. Poe grins back.

"L-like I'm the only one having woman troubles." Finn says.

"I guess you're right. _Technically_."

They both look out at the salt fields.

"Hell of a view." Finn says, taking a sip.

"That it is." Poe replies.

Finn tries to take another sip, but he finds the cup empty. He stares at the empty container for a moment.

"Get me some more of that stuff." Finn says.

Poe chuckles, and proceeds to fill Finn's cup.

***

Rey spins the lightsaber in a blue arc, blocking blaster boils raining towards her. Beads of sweat pour down her face as she struggles to blocks bolts from every angle. One slips through and hits Rey arm, she cringes but her guard does not drop. She continues to endure under the assault, despite the odd bolt making it past her defense. Luke clicks the button on the controller. The remotes stop firing. Rey deactivates the lightsaber.

W...well?" Rey says, panting.

"Getting better, now do it with the blindfold on."

Rey lets out an exasperated sigh. Then, slowly, she pulls the dark cloth over her eyes, and reactivates the lightsaber.

***

Rey's eyes are closed and her hands hover out in front of her. The rocks and boulders around her are as still as death. She breathes in and out. As she does one of the smaller rocks rises off the ground. Rey's eye twitches, but otherwise she does not react. She breathes again, and more rocks begin to rise. After one more breath all of the other rocks and boulders rise, with one exception. Across from Rey, sits a massive boulder several times her own size. Her brow furrows, then relaxes. Slowly she takes in a long breath, and holds it. The boulder shifts. Rey exhales just as slowly. The boulder, ever so slowly rises into the air. It rises up about a foot off the ground, before settling into a hover along with the other rocks. Rey opens her eyes, and smiles. She looks around and examines the levitating stones, beaming. She gives the largest boulder one last satisfied look, then lowers her hands. All of them fall to the ground with a thump. Rey turns to face Luke. He nods approvingly.

***

Rey spins around, blindfolded, knocking aside blaster bolts, with ease. She ducks under, weaves around, and blocks all of the bolts with apparent ease. The remotes increase their rate of fire, so Rey quickens in turn. Her blade becomes an impenetrable blue blur. After about a minute, Luke presses the button on the controller, and the remotes cease firing and drop to the ground.

"I think you're almost ready," Luke says.

"What else is there?" Rey asks. "You've got me using this saber like it's part of my arm, and throwing around boulders like they're nothing. What else could I possibly need to learn!?" Rey asks, confidently.

"A finer touch."

Luke takes her back up to the old ruins of the Jedi temple, and sits down next to the pool. Rey sits down opposite Luke.

"The lightsaber," Luke says, holding his hand out.

"Are you gonna give it back after your done?" She asks, jokingly.

"Yes." He motions for her to hurry up.

Rey hands him the lightsaber. Luke nods in appreciation. He then holds the lightsaber at an angle, and starts to unscrew one of the bolts on its side.

"What are you..."

Luke raises a hand, silencing Rey. Then he returns to unscrewing the bolt. Eventually it comes out. Luke then pulls off the shell of the saber, revealing its electronic innards. Rey looks on fascinated, as Luke deconstructs the lightsaber piece by piece. Finally he takes the last piece out. A small blue crystal. He lays it out alongside all the other disassembled parts.

"In the old days, you'd have gotten your own crystal and created a blade from scratch. But, well we don't really have that luxury, so you can keep this one. But first, I want you to know this lightsaber inside, and out. What every part and circuit does. I want you to know how every piece fits together, and I want you to be able to take it apart and put it together...then, I want you to do it with the force."

"With the force!?" Rey exclaims.

"Yes and only then, will your training be complete."

"But why?" Rey asks, perplexed. "And don't you dare say something like 'it'll strengthen your bond to the force!" She adds quickly. "I don't have to know how every single part works to cut things in half with it!"

Luke seems to think about his answer for some time. "Rey have you ever wondered why I've been slow with teaching you how to fight with the force? Even the practice blades I was reluctant to use. Can you guess why that might be?"

"Because..." Rey pauses. "...you think it's dangerous?"

Luke nods. Rey huffs.

"It's not just about lightsabers Rey. I'm talking about danger from the force."

"The dark side?" Rey guesses.

"Yes. The dark side. If you just care about how you can use the force to destroy, then you will very quickly find yourself going down a very dark path. So yes, I do want you to learn how the lightsaber works. Because you need to respect the weapon. Being able to put together a lightsaber using just the force, is something that requires intense practice, patience and care. Being able to do it successfully proves you have what it takes to wield the lightsaber with a calm hand."

Rey looks as though she is going to continue to object, but stops herself.

"...alright. I'll do it." She looks back down at the lightsaber parts. "How do these things go together again?"

Luke smiles. He reaches down and picks up the crystal.

"This, is a kyber crystal. It is the core and soul of the lightsaber. Without it all the rest of would be junk."

Luke hands it to Rey and she examines it, before looking back up at Luke. He holds up a larger part.

"This other piece is a power cell..."

***

Hours have passed. Rey is hunched over the lightsaber parts, a half-assembled handle in one palm. Luke watched impassively.

"So if I take this part." Rey says, picking up a piece. "And put it here..." She starts to connect it to another piece in the handle.

"That will make it explode." Luke explains calmly.

Rey drops the piece immediately, and selects another one.

"How about this?"

"What is that part called?" Luke asks.

Rey squints in concentration. "The...capacitor...thing."

"The auxiliary capacitor." Luke corrects. "And yes, that is where it goes."

"Right, I knew that." Rey says, putting the part in. 

Luke raises and eyebrow skeptically.

"So then..." Rey's voice trails off as she looks down at the parts. She reaches down towards one piece.

"This one..." She picks up the piece. "Is the localizer?"

Luke nods.

"And it goes...here?" She says indicating an open space.

Another nod from Luke. She clicks the piece in, then looks back at the remaining parts. Her eyes widen.

"Oh!" She picks another part. "And this is the flux...something. But it goes right here!" She says, placing the part inside the saber. She grabs another.

"And this the uh...mother circuit!" She exclaimed proudly.

Luke smiles as she puts the part in place. She excitedly grabs another

"The insulator cap plugs into the circuit distributor which connects to the power cell!" Rey puts in each piece in quick succession. Finally, she slips the shell back over, and screws it in place. Rey holds out the saber, beaming.

"Good work. Now take it apart and put it back together again. With the force."

Rey sighs.

"Do I really have to do that part?"

"Yes." Luke says firmly.

Rey sighs again, placing the lightsaber on the ground. Then she reaches towards it with her hand but does not touch it. She focuses on the screw. The lightsaber starts to rattle. Then suddenly the entire hilt spins up into the air. Rey reached for it. But the lightsaber shoots towards her at an alarming speed. She yelps and jumps out of the way. The lightsaber hits the wall behind and clatters to the ground. 

Luke looks amused. Rey scowls at him and picks the lightsaber up, and puts it back down in its original place.

"Take your time." Luke encouragingly.

Rey rests one hand on the saber, holding it down. She holds her other hand above the screw. Slowly, the screw begins to turn. It continues turning, until it finally pops up. Rey takes a breath and then holds the hilt up. She hovers her free hand over the shell and moves it to the side slowly. The shell shoots off and collides with the wall. She looks at Luke for assistance, but he simply motions for her to continue. With the saber's innards exposed again, Rey focuses on one piece, and gestures. The entire saber comes apart, spraying pieces all over the room. The power cell hits Rey right in the forehead.

"Ow!" She hisses.

Luke does not seem surprised by this result.

"Now do you see why I want you to do this?" He asks.

"To make me look like an idiot?" Rey says irritably, rubbing her forehead.

"You've got a lot of raw potential Rey. But that means nothing without control. You may be able to lift the biggest rock on this planet, but it won't matter without control."

"So how do I get control then?" Rey asks.

Luke shrugs. "Practice. Keep trying to put the pieces together. Before you know it you'll be a master of control. Now come on, put it back together and try again."

Rey sighs, then gets up and starts to pick up the pieces of the saber.

***

It is much later, and the island is dark now. Inside the temple remains, Rey still tries to take the lightsaber apart using the force. She looks both tired and frustrated. Luke watches with interest. The shell is off, and she slowly tries to pry one of the smaller pieces off. The pieces slowly starts to tug off. Then all the parts go flying across the room again.

"This isn't working!" Rey says annoyed.

"Give it time." Luke coaches.

"The pieces are just so small and light. If I nudge one the wrong way, it goes flying across the room."

"You've got to develop a softer touch." Luke explains. "Be gentler."

"Well I've never had to be gentle!" Rey exclaims.

"Just try it." Luke insists.

Rey reaches towards the lightsaber parts. The pieces start to draw together, before they fly apart, scattering across the ground in front of her. Rey leaps to her feet, looking ready to scream.

"I need to take a break!" Rey says stomping out of the temple ruins.

"Rey!" Luke calls after.

She continues walking away. Luke sighs. He walks over and kneels where Rey was sitting. He reaches down, and picks up the kyber crystal, examining it. He puts it back down after a moment. For several seconds he just sits there. Then, slowly, he reaches out with his hand. The lightsaber parts start to move. Ever so slightly, they shift over the stone. Luke's face grows intense, and the parts continue to more. The parts draw close under Luke's hand. 

An image of Kylo Ren swinging a red blade. 

Luke leaps back from the lightsaber parts. He whirls around, panting. He sees only the temple around him. He shakes his head, catching his breath. Luke sits back down, and pick up a lightsaber parts. After a moment's consideration, he starts to assemble the lightsaber with his hands this time. In a few moments the process it complete. He slides the shell back over the innards, and screws it in place. He holds the lightsaber for a moment, testing its weight. Then he sets it back down, and stares at it.

***

Rey marches angrily across the island. She eventually finds herself on the cliff Luke first took her to, with the stone overlooking the crashed X-wing. She sits down, with her legs hanging off the side. Then she leans against the stone and watches the setting sun on the ocean.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice says.

Rey sits up and looks around.   
  
On the Supremacy, Kylo Ren sits on a bed in a dark room.

"Is that you, Ren?" Rey asks.

"Who else?" He replies.

"You said..." She turns back to the sunset. "Can you see it?"

"I get a glimpse. There isn't much light were I am, so I doubt you'll be able to see me."

Rey nods slowly.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about." She says eventually.

"We do." Kylo confirms. "Did you go to the cave?"

Rey shutters.

"You did." Kylo decides. "What did you see?"

"I'm not sure, but...that place...it was evil. It was like a black void, trying to suck me in. I've never been so afraid. If it hadn't been for Luke-"

"Luke? What did he do?" Kylo says, sitting up.

"He helped me escape. If he hadn't show up when he did, I don't know what would have happened..." As Rey says this, she pulls her knees up to her chest and hugs herself.

"What he did was keep you from reaching your full potential." Kylo says scoffing. "He's stifling you, like he stifled me. Teaching you just enough so you don't surpass him!"

"That isn't true he-" She starts to say.

"-You know he never showed me how to build my own lightsaber?" Kylo cuts off. "Always said I wasn't ready yet! That I needed more training. Lies, all of it. He was never going to show me how to be a real Jedi, and he won't show you either! Because if he did, then he wouldn't be special anymore!"

"But he has taught me!" Rey insists. "I feel like I'm actually starting to understand myself! My emotions, my place in the galaxy! I don't getit all, but I'm starting to."

Kylo shakes his head. "Meaningless. Just something to make you feel like you're accomplishing something."

Rey is quiet.

"...if you really want to learn who you are, you should go back to the cave." Kylo says."You may be scared at first but-"

"Wait!" Rey says, with shock. "You want me to go back!?"

"...Yes." Kylo says.

Rey looks disgusted.

"...no. Whatever was waiting for me in there, I don't want it."

"Rey you just have to trust me-" Kylo says.

"Trust you?" Rey pauses. "How can I trust you...when I'm not even sure if you're going to kill my friends?"

"Friends?" Kylo scoffs. "Like that stormtrooper traitor?"

"Don't call him that!" Rey nearly yells. "He told me you nearly killed him during a battle."

"But I didn't." Kylo says.

"And what!? Am I supposed to give you a medal for that?"

"Rey I'm trying to be a better person..."

"Are you!?" She exclaims. "Or were you unsure about killing Finn because you thought it might ruin your chance to get me to join you?"

Kylo does not respond.

"That is it isn't it..." Rey says with realization.

"You don't understand Rey." Kylo says. "I-"

"You what!? You don't care about me, do you? I'm just a tool to you! A weapon you can use to help you kill Snoke!" Rey shouts.

"...it's more complicated than that." Kylo eventually says.

"Is it?" Rey asks.

"I'm trying...to save the galaxy. The Republic had their chance. Now it's time to clean up their mess. I can't do that without you-"

"ENOUGH!" Rey yells. She closes her eyes and breathes. "Enough. I actually was starting to believe there might be good in you. That you felt remorse. I thought you could change. But I was wrong. You don't care about me or the galaxy. Just yourself. This is all just so that you can feel like you're stronger than anybody else...like Darth Vader."

Kylo Ren doesn't reply. Rey sighs.

"Goodbye Kylo Ren."

"Rey wait! There's something I didn't tell you! It's about who you are!"

"No more lies." She closes her eyes, and the connection breaks.

***

Kylo is left in darkness. For a moment he sits in the darkness. Then, he swings his hand across the room sending objects flying. A motion of his hand and the door flies out of its frame on the wall. He ignites his lightsaber and swings it around the room, slashing apart the room. He brings the lightsaber to swing it down on something else, but pauses. Darth Vader's mask. He stares into the mask.

"Yes...I will." Kylo says.

  
He deactivates the lightsaber and stalks out of the room.

***

Night has fallen on the island. Luke is still sitting in the ruins looking at the lightsaber, lit only by moonlight. He perks up at the sound of footsteps. Its Rey. She looks at Luke, then moves to sit down opposite him. Both are silent for the next few moments.

"There's something...I need to tell you." Rey says.

"Alright." Luke replies, calmly.

"I'm not really sure how, but since I got here, I've been able to communicate through the force."

"Communicate?" Luke says, confused. "With who?"

Rey takes a breath. "...Kylo Ren."

Luke stares at her. "You've...been talking with _him!?_ "

"Yes." Rey says, eyes downcast.

"That shouldn't be possible." Luke says, looking astonished. "Not from this distance...unless...is he on the planet?" Luke's eyes grow panicked.

"No." Rey says shaking her head. "I'm sure he's still with the First Order fleet. I got bits and pieces of what was around him when we talked. I don't think he's anywhere near us."

Luke shakes his head. "That can't be. You'd be communicating from light years away. I don't think even I could have done that in my prime. Maybe with Leia, but she's my sister, there's already a strong connection there..." His voice trails off. He stares at Rey.

"What?" She asks, looking worried.

"...nothing." He says finally. "I'm...not sure how you're able to do that."

"Oh. Kinda thought if anyone would know it'd be you..."

Luke stays quiet at first. Rey inspects him, suspicion evident on her face.

"I'm guessing you're only telling me now for a reason?" Luke asks after a moment.

Rey sighs. "At first I was just mad at him. Called him a murderer and said I didn't want anything to do with him. But, after talking a little more...I thought maybe there was something there. Something worth saving. But It was just an act. Just a trick to try and bring me to his side. There's nothing in him but evil."

Luke takes even longer to reply this time.

"....no one is all evil Rey." He says finally.

"Not even Kylo Ren?"

"Not even him..." Luke says, looking off into the night.

Rey looks at Luke, searchingly.

"You still think there might be a chance to save him? After all the things he's done? The people he killed?"

"Think?" Luke shakes his head. "No. I hope, Rey. I hope that there is still a part of him fighting against the dark. Whatever he's done, whatever he's still doing, Ben was once a good person. He was flawed, yes. But he was always trying to make a galaxy a better place. He's a lot like his mother in that way."

Rey bits her lip, turning look out at the dark ocean below.

"I don't...I don't know what to do Luke. Fight him? Kill him? Try to save him? If I chose wrong it could mean the difference between saving and dooming the galaxy."

"I'm sorry Rey, I can't decide that for you. I won't be the one standing against him when the time comes." 

"Maybe you should be."

"Don't go there Rey. I can't use the force anymore. I can't stand against him anymore."

Rey looks disappointed. She looks down, and hugs herself.

"I don't miss being a scavenger...but my life made a lot more sense back then. I had to do one thing: survive. Just me, no one else. But now...now there are people depending on me. There are things only I can do, and there are people that could die if I don't do it right. I just wish..." Rey's voice trails off.

"...wish that saving the galaxy was simpler?" Luke offers.

"Yeah." Rey admits.

Luke shrugs. "Can't help you there. In the last war I was in, my greatest enemy turned out to be my own father."

Luke and Rey share a laugh.

"I guess the galaxy's always been a confusing place." Rey remarks.

"It certainly has." Luke confirms. He looks up to the moonlight. "It's getting pretty late. We should turn in for the night."

"I'll stay a bit longer." Rey replies, looking down at the lightsaber parts.

"Very well." Luke says, standing up. "Good night, Rey."

"Good night, Luke."


	11. Trapped Like Womprats

**The Supremacy**

Kylo Ren rushes down the dark corridor. He marches up to the door of Snoke's throne room. The guards try to stop him, but Kylo flicks his wrist sending both of them flying back into the wall. A swing of his hand, and the massive doors grind apart, not slowing as he strides through. 

Snoke sits on the throne, with the Knights of Ren around him. He glances up at Kylo, expression bemused. The Praetorian Guards step forward as one, blocking Kylo's path.

"I did not summon you," Snoke says in a low voice.

"I don't care!" Kylo Ren hisses. "I want to reclaim my right as Master of the Knights. Now."

Snoke chuckles. "You think you can make demands? So far you have been nothing but weak."

"That was before. I was conflicted. Foolishly thought I was something I wasn't. I know my purpose now. I'm going to finish what I started and kill Luke Skywalker."

A wicked smile cracks across Snoke's lips. He leans forward.

"Prove it. Show me tihs new resolve."

Snoke nods to the knights. The brandish their electro-staffs.

"No." Kylo says. "Not with those. With _real_ blades."

"Resolve indeed." Snoke remarks. He turns to the knights. "Do it." 

Ador Ren hesitates, but drops his electro-staff. The other knights do the same. 

Several of the guards step forward to present weapons to the knights. 

The biggest one, Cad Ren, takes a weapon that is similar in shape to Kylo's but with a longer and thicker hilt. Cad takes it in both hands and activates it. A massive lightsaber blade with crossguard exhaust streams shoot out. A greatsaber. 

The only woman, Valto Ren, takes a polearm nearly as long as she is tall. On activating the weapon, a short saber blade extended out from one end. A saber pike. 

The smallest of the group Tabo Ren, took a pair of seemingly normal lightsaber hilts, however upon activation, the blades only reached about half the length of a normal saber each. A pair of shoto sabers. 

All three have the same unstable serrated look of Kylo Ren's lightsaber. 

Ador Ren is the final to take his weapon. A normal lightsaber handle. It does not have the crossguard like Kylo's does. Ador activates it. The blade that shoots out is the full length of normal lightsaber. However it if far more unstable-looking than any of the others. Sparks fly off from it at random intervals. Ador doesn't seem to mind. Kylo Ren activates his own lightsaber.

"You may begin." Snoke say.

Kylo Ren springs forward like a loosed bowcaster quarrel. Ador Ren charged out to meet him. 

The red blades clash in a shower of sparks. White light flickers where they connect. Ador's blade bleeds flecks of plasmsa. Kylo growls, shoving Ador with a surge of strength. The knight slides back, but doesn't stumble. The other knights fan out, forming a semicircle around Kylo. Ador falls into place in the semicircle. 

Holding out their weapons, the group inches towards Kylo. From left to right the group is Cad, Valto, Ador and Tabo. Kylo sneers, and swings his free hand at Cad. The force push sends Cad flying into Valto, and both tumble to the ground. Kylo then charges at Ador and Tabo. The pair throw their hands out. The combined force push hits Kylo, sending him sliding back. He throws up both of his own hands, halting his push. Kylo takes a step forward and overrides their push, stumbling the two with a shockwave. 

Kylo leaps into the air, saber swinging in a downward arc. Ador manages to recover in time to block Kylo's wild swing. Kylo snarls and throws another wild swing. Ador blocks it but retreats back. Tabo then leaps at Kylo swinging both shoto in a scissor motion. Kylo wedges his blade between the two other blades, stopping them then ducks under a swing by Ador. 

Kylo retreats back from the two. He glances over to see Cad and Velto charging at him from the left. Kylo continues to retreat, and all four advance on him. Valto is the first to strike. She uses the reach of her long staff to thrust at Kylo. He deflects the thrust, but as he does Cad swings the greatsaber for his head. At the same time Tabo goes low, swinging both blade at Kylo's legs. 

Kylo Ren backflips, the greatsaber sails over his head, while the shoto blades carve under where he'd just been standing. Kylo lands on his feet, and immediately swings at Tabo. The smaller Knight manages to deflect the blow, but is thrown off balance. Kylo kicks him to the ground, then throws himself at Cal. Rather than swing his blade Kylo just drives his shoulder into Cal's gut. Cal doubles over, and Kylo slams his hilt into the bottom of the big man's chin. Cal goes down. 

Valto is thrusting at Kylo again before Cal has even hit the floor. Kylo deflects the strike but she presses her assuault. Thrust, thrust, swipe. Kylo deflects the first two, but on the third, he surges forward and catches the weapon by the pole. Valto tries to tug it away, but Kylo pulls harder, dragging her off balance. As she stumbles ge slices his blade across her arm . Valto hisses and lets go of the staff with that hand. Kylo lunges at her but Ador and Tabo attack. Kylo is forced to disengage and defend from their strikes while Valto retreats. Ador make wide arcing attacks, while Tabo goes in for low, quick strikes. Kylo starts to get overwhelmed by the assault. Shouting with anger, he bats their attacks away, and throws reckless strikes of his own. He thrusts at Tabo forcing the knight to leap away, then swings his blade at Ador, who blocks. Kylo throws another wild swing at Ador, forcing him back. Tabo tried to jump back in but Kylo throws out his free hand, force-pushing the smaller man to the ground. 

Kylo continues to pound increasingly violent strikes against Ador's fracturing defense. Ador throws out a desparate hand, force pushing Kylo back. He stumbles, and nearly gets his head taken off by recovered Cal. After ducking beneath the greatsaber blade, Kylo leaps back to avoid getting run through by Valto's saber pike. Kylo shuffles back, as the knights regroup. All four of them stand opposite Kylo. Ador nods to them. All four extend hands toward Kylo. The collective force push, blasts Kylo away. He flies back, flipping around through the air. He crashes back to the ground, tumbling across the room. Kylo looks up at the four knights with rage in his eyes. Screaming, he throws out both hands towards them. All four go flying past Snoke's throne crashing into the far wall. They drop to the floor, stunned. Kylo Ren sprints for them. Ador recovers first, scrambling to his feet, and charging at Kylo. The two clash, and their blades meet again in a shower of sparks.

"I'll make a far stronger apprentice to Snoke, once I've killed you." Ador hisses.

"Is that why you need the other three to make this a fair fight?" Kylo replies coldly.

Ador snarls and pushes back against Kylo's blade. Kylo lets Ador's slide past, and shoves the burning crossguard into Ador's face. The small blade burns into Ador's forehead. Ador shrieks and stumbles back, clutching his head. Kylo tries to advance, but a thrust from Valto keeps him at bay. Cad charges in with a wide sweep of his greatsaber. Kylo blocks, but Cad forces his blade against Kylo's. Kylo slides back, unable to keep the larger man back. Tabo circles around to come at Kylo from behind. So, Kylo kicks Cad in the knee, then grabs the him by the arm, and swings him into Tabo. They collide, sabers thrown outwardto avoid cutting each other up. They try to rise, but Kylo slashes them both. Cad in the side of the leg, and Tabo along the face. The two fall sprawling back to the floor, clutching their wounds. 

Kylo turns back to the remaining two: Ador and Velto. Both look on at Kylo, wary. Without a word, he advances. Velto is the first to attack, thrusting out with her staff. Kylo smacks the attack aside and swings at her body. Velto blocks, but using the haft of her staff. Kylo's blade cleaves through the metal. Velto shuffles back, taking hold of remaining half of her polearm. Ador leaps at Kylo, striking out with his unstable blade. Kylo blocks, causing another shower of sparks. Kylo throws out his hand, force pushing Ador back. Velto moves in with a thrust, but Kylo deflects it, and kicks her in the gut. As she is gasping for air Kylo slices her across her single uninjured arm. With both arms wounded, she drops the staff completely. Kylo force pushes her back into the wall. She slides down to the floor and does not rise. Kylo Ren turns back to Ador. The knight is standing about a dozen feet away from Kylo, staring at him.

"Afraid of fighting me alone?" Kylo taunts.

"Never." Ador says, sneering.

The two charge at each other. They swing their blades at one another like before, but this time Ador gestures with his free hand. From across the room, one of Tabo's shoto's flies into Ador's hand. The moment his blade collides with Kylo's, he swings the shoto at Kylo's neck. Before the blade can decapitate him, Kylo catches Ador's wrist. The two struggle against one another. Ador tries to turn the blade so it will cut Kylo's hand. Kylo tightens his grip around Ador's wrist keeping it in place. The two stand intertwined for a moment, struggling against each other, neither gaining an inch. 

Then, Kylo smashes his forehead into Ador's nose. The nose breaks with a crunch, and Ador staggers back. Kylo uses the opportunity to wrench the shoto from Ador's grip. He throws the small blade aside, and brandishes his own with both hands. Ador barely raises his guard in time to block a swing aimed at his midsection. Kylo follows up with an overhead strike, aimed at Ador's head, which is also just barely blocked. Kylo attacks again and again, his attacks increasing in speed and power. With every blow Ador's saber flicker and sparks fly everywhere. Ador manages to dig his heels in and swings his lightsaber back at Kylo. At the same time Kylo brings his own saber down in a diagonal strike. The two blades collide. 

In an explosion of sparks, Ador's saber shorts out and the blade vanishes. Ador stumbles back, fear in his eyes bleeding away the resolve that was there before. Kylo punches him in the face. Ador hits the ground with a thump. Kylo steps on his chest and levels his saber's blade next to the man's head.

"Say it." He commands.

Ador looks looks at Snoke. The Supreme Leader has a sickening grin. Kylo moves the blade closer to Ador's head, burning his ear.

"AGH!" Ador shrieks in pain. "Master! I accept you as master once more!"

"Good."

Kylo pulls the lightsaber back from Ador's head. Ador breathes a sigh of relief. Kylo then, cuts off his hand. As Ador screams Kylo turns away, to face Snoke.

"Excellent my apprentice. I see now that your resolve is true." Snoke says, gesturing.

A guard steps out holding a black and silver helmet. Kylo Ren's helmet. Kylo looks at the helmet, then back to Snoke.

"Take it, along with your rightful place, as Master of the Knights of Ren."

Kylo Ren takes the helmet. He stares at it for a moment, before putting it on. The helmet hisses shut, covering his face. He sucks in a mechanical breath.

***`

**Crait**

Poe Dameron's X-wing is split open as he works on it. He tinkers with the innards while BB-8, on the top, beeps at him accusingly.

"I know what I'm doing BB-8," Poe says defensively.

BB-8 beeps angrily.

"Now that was just uncalled for." 

He jerks a piece out of the X-wing and looks at it doubiously. 

Finn walks up. "Whatcha up to?"

"Trying to figure out what's going on with my X-wing actually." Poe explains. "On the way back from last mission we were getting some weird drag. Same thing happened when I took it out for a testflight earlier. Wonder if its the-"

There is a shimmer of light at the bottom of Poe's X-wing.

"What in the..." Poe stammers.

The probe appears. It blinks a blue light three times.

"Poe..." Finn says, cautiously.

Both of them leap away from the X-wing, as the probe surges with electricity. They take cover behind some nearby crates. A pulse spreads out from the probe, in a wave across the entire hangar. Every starship it comes in contact with, becomes laced with electricity. The pulse dissipates, and the crackles die down. The two look up from their hiding places.

"What the hell was that?" Finn asks.

"I think I know..." Poe says, looking worried.

***

**The Chimera**

Thrawn sits in his command chair. On one officer's control panels, a lights begins to blink, and a line of text scrolls across the screen.

"Grand Admiral!" The officer calls out. "The probe just activated, and we've received the Resistance fleet's coordinations!"

Thrawn's lips curl up in a slight smile.

"Inform the rest of the fleet, and prepare to jump to hyperspace."

"Yes sir!"

***

Crait

All the Resistance commanders are gathered in a room, around a table with the probe on top.

"This is a old imperial probe." Poe says with a sigh. "They used to be used to attach to fighters during combat. Once attached a timer was set and a probe signal would be sent out revealing the location of an enemy base. They stopped using them because we got better at leaving our bases before they could warp in. But, this one's been heavily altered. It contains a engine pulse disruptor."

"What is an engine pulse disruptor?" Leia asks.

"Its a device that releases a pulse that temporarily shorts out any starfighter engines. And it went off inside our base, while all of our ships shields were down. None of our ships can fly, for at least an hour. We're stranded here." Poe explains.

"And they know where we are..." Leia says, worriedly.

"Yes." Poe says, with equal concern on his face.

"How did this happen?" Ackbar asks. "When would they have attached this probe?"

Poe looks down. "We can only guess...but likely it was during the battle over Canto Bight...when I helped take down the star destroyer turbolasers."

The room is silent.

"What are our defenses?" Leia asks.

"Not much." Ackbar says. " All of our starship's cannons are useless without their engines to power them. We have zero air support and no way out. All we have is ground defenses. Our best option is to try to hold out until we get our ships back up and running."

"What about our allies?" Leia asks. "More planets are supporting us than ever. The First Order already knows we're here. Let's send out a message calling for aid."

Ackbar shifts uncomfortably. "...I am not hopeful. It is one thing to support us publicly. It is another to actually risk one's life in battle."

"Do it anyway. There has to be someone in the Galaxy willing to help us."

"And if not?" Ackbar asks.

"Then you better hope we can last long enough to repair our ships." Leia replies. "Anything else?"

The rest of the commanders remain silent.

"Then let's get moving!" Leia orders.

The commanders salute, and begin to pile out. Poe starts to leave as well.

"Dameron, I want to talk to you." Leia says.

"What's there to say?" Poe says, solemnly. "I did this. You were right. I'm a reckless idiot, that may have just gotten everyone in this fleet killed."

"Oh for the love of the Force..." Leia says exasperated. "Now!? Now you decide that I'm right?"

Poe looks at her confused.

"Damnit Poe, this isn't the time! Did you make mistakes? Yes! But at the time you were doing what you thought was the right move. There's always time for regrets later. Right now, I need you to help me keep these people alive. You're their hero Poe. Go be a hero."

  
Poe doesn't say anything.

"Can you do that!?" Leia asks, firmly.

"Y...yes ma'am." Poe says, saluting.

"Good, now let's go save the Resistance. I haven't been fighting this war all these years just to see us go out now."

***

Achc-tu

The sun is begining to peek over the horizon. Rey lies asleep in the ruins, the lightsaber parts spread out around her. Luke walks up to see her lying on the stone ground. She blinks herself awake and looks up at him.

"Did you stay up all night trying to put the lightsaber together with the Force?" He asks, with disbelief.

"Yeah.." She says, groggily. "But I still couldn't figure it out."

"Well...you'll get there."

Rey seems unconvinced. She starts to get up, when her commlink begins to ping. Luke gives her a curious look. Rey shrugs, and pulls out the commlink. She activates it and a hologram of Finn appears. His gestures are restless, his eyes panicked.

"Rey! Finally

"Finn?" Rey says worriedly. "What's going on?"

"Rey it's bad," He says quickly. "The First Order used some kind of hidden weapon on us!"

"What?" She sits up straighter.

"The whole Fleet's stranded at our base, and they're coming for us." 

"Where are you?" Rey asks. "I've got the Falcon I might be able to get there before they do."

"I'll send you the coordinates, but Rey..." Finn seems to think over his next words. "...It might be better if you stay where you are."

"What are you talking about?" Rey says, confused.

"It doesn't look like we'll be able to make it out of here. The whole First Order is coming for us. If we're just going to die...then you shouldn't have to too."

Rey looks angry. "No. You send me those coordinates. I'm coming to help you guys, I don't care if I have to fight Snoke himself."

Finn looks uncertain.

"Rey..."

"Finn." She says more softly. "You didn't abandon me, even when it was hopeless. It's time I returned the favor."

Finn stares at her for several moments.

"...alright." He finally says.

"Thanks." She says smiling.

"Besides..." Rey looks back at Luke. "...I'm bringing reinforcements."

She clicks off the commlink.

"Rey..." Luke says. "...I don't know what you're about to say but-"

"You have to help them!" She proclaims, cutting him off.

"I _can't_." Luke says firmly.

"Yes you can." She replies.

" _No_ , I can't." Luke says, through gritted teeth. "Rey you have no idea what it was like. I tried everything to restore my connection to the Force. But you know what? None of it worked. That's why I'm here, sitting on a island in the middle of nowhere. Because I can't help anyone."

"You think they care?" Rey shoots back. "You think they care about if you're a Jedi or not? If you can use the force? Just knowing that Luke Skywalker is there helping them, could mean all the difference. You're own sister has been waiting to see you for years! She just lost her husband! Do you think she cares at all that you can't use the Force anymore?"

"Leia!?" Luke exclaims. "Do you know what the last thing I said to her was? I told her I would get her son back! And you know what? I didn't. Here I am over a decade later, and still I've failed to do that, so no Rey I'm not so sure that she wants to see me!"

Rey shakes her head. "Luke...you're all that she has left."

Luke remains silent.

Rey blinks. She stares at him, sadly. "...fine."

She crouches back down and begins to reassemble the lightsaber with her hands.

"What are you doing?" Luke asks.

"What you won't." Rey says without looking up.

"Your training isn't complete yet..." He warns.

"And did that ever stop you?" She replies angrily.

"...no." Luke admits.

In a few moment Rey has reassembled the weapon entirely. She looks down at it then holds it out towards Luke, as if baiting him. He turns away from Rey and the lightsaber. She scoffs and clips it to her belt. Without another word, she walks past Luke out of the ruins. Luke glances after her with a pained expression.

***

Luke walks up to an overhang from where he can see the Millennium Falcon. He sits down and stares at the ship. Rey storms insides, not sparing a glance for Luke. A moment later Chewbacca walks up, and stands in front of Luke.

"I'm not going, Chewie." Luke says, without looking up.

Chewbacca growls angrily.

"I know. But that doesn't change my decision."

Chewbacca pauses. He growls softly.

"It was good to see you again too, buddy." Luke says.

Chewbacca takes hold of Luke, and grabs him up in a crushing hug. Luke's eyes bulge in surprise, but after a moment, he hugs the wookiee back. Chewbacca sets Luke back down. He growls again.

"See you around, big guy." Luke says weakly.

Chewbacca nods, then turns away, and walks inside the Falcon. R2-D2 rolls up.

"You also going to say goodbye?" Luke asks.

R2-D2 beeps a negative. Luke looks confused.

"What do you mean you're staying here?"

R2-D2 beeps heatedly.

"..not going to let me get away again?" Luke says, smirking.

R2-D2 beeps and affirmative.

"If you want...I guess I could use the company." Luke finally concedes.

R2-D2 beeps happily, and rolls up next to where Luke is sitting. They both watch the Millennium Falcon's landing pad pull close. Rey and Chewbacca look at Luke one last time from the Falcon's cockpit. Then, the Millennium Falcon takes off, and flies off into the sky. R2-D2 beeps something to him.

"No R2...I don't think they'll be coming back." 


End file.
